Vak vezet világtalant
by Eoula
Summary: Ez a történet a manga folytatása. Már tíz éve el van zárva Asura, Soul elment, Maka tanár lett, és mindenki élte a boldog befejezést, vagy talán még sem?
1. Chapter 1-Prológus

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

Maka Albarn vagyok.

A Halálisten Fegyvermester Akadémián kisegítő tanárként dolgozom miután kisebb baleset ért. Eredetileg kaszamester voltam, de miután a fegyveremből Soul Eater Evansből halálkasza lett három hónapra rá mindent itt hagyott és eltűnt az egész városból. Ez nem csak rajtam, de ugyanúgy mindenkin rajtahagyta nyomát, Kid komolyabban vette a halálmesterséget, Liz és Patty is kicsivel komolyabb lett, Black Star igazi orgyilkos csenddel lett, Tsubaki feljebb emelte azóta a hangját, összejöttek és egy párt alkotnak. Ox még mindig próbálkozik, szegény feje, de miután Soul eltűnt két évre rá kid és Black Star is elkészítette saját halálkaszáit, de a mi volt osztályunk nagy részére ez nem mondható el viszont mindenki kint van dolgozni és éljük az életünk ahogy tudjuk. A papa sokat nem változott, már csak négy nője van egy hétre nem pedig tíz, de ez is siker. Stein professzor és Marie tanárnőnek végül is egy fiuk született a professzor legnagyobb meglepetésére és amíg ők is kint vannak terepmunkán addig én az ő fiuk vagyis az én keresztfiamra, Henryre vigyázok Blairrel, aki végül is megismerkedett a hosszúnadrággal és derékig érő felsőkkel.

Miután Soul eltűnt(tíz éve) sokáig ettem magam, hogy hol rontottam el, aztán végül rájöttem, hogy neki nem volt sem a város, sem én, sem pedig senki fontos, hiszen elérte a vágyát, halálkasza lett.

Ja, igen, nem mutatkoztam be rendesen: Maka Albarn, mint tudjátok, 24 éves helyettes tanár, de már lassan inkább normális tanár, ja és még egy fontos dolog: vak vagyok.

Nos igen, az Akadémia első vak tanára, de ha Sid tanár úr lehet zombiként is tanár, akkor én vakként miért ne, nem? Stein professzor segítségével a léleklátásomat tovább fejlesztve térlátás lett, így látom a lelkeket, körülbelüli kinézetüket, a teret, de színeket nem, viszont a vakságomnak köszönhetően a szaglásom, hallásom és érzékelésem nagyon éles lett.

Visszaemlékezés:

Reggel van, ideje felkelni, már körülbelül két éve, hogy Soul itt hagyott mindent,na de elég a emlékekből egy elment személyről, ma van az Akadémia alapítási évfordulója, mindenki ünnepelt aki a Akadémián volt, a tanítást mára elhagyták, így inkább amolyan felvigyázok a tanárok. Alig egy hete jöttem vissza az egyik feladatomról és a régi ismerős arcok csak tódulnak befele a nagy terembe: halálkaszák, régebbi mesterek, az őrület és Asura elleni harc segítőkész boszorkányai és a többiek...

Az én feladatom az emberek eligazítás és körbevezetése mellett még nem ért véget, az egész épületre a volt osztályunk ügyel és persze, hogy vagyok az aki mindenkit ellát munkával, mert nincs is jobb kora reggel hajnalban főmumust játszani, kiadni a népnek napi feladatokat, majd pedig futva menekülni kérdéseik elől, mert Kid roppant elfoglalt ember és csak én voltam szabadon. Jó szöveg kár ,hogy igaz: Sid tanár úr és Stein professzor felügyelt, Marie tanárnő Henryre vigyázott, a papa Kid mellett kellett maradjon, mint egyetlen halálkasza a környéken vész esetén, mert Liz és Patty a díszítást intézte Kidnek való szimmetriára, és a többiek is el voltak foglalva. Átnéztem a vendéglistát unalmamba, majd Kid nekilátott a hosszú órákon át íródott rövid szövegének:

-Kedves itt jelenlévő vendégek, halálkaszák, mesterek, diákok, vendégek. Örömmel tölt el hogy egy újabb és telt el iskolánk felett és még mindig megrendíthetetlenül áll a helyén,...-már mindenki alig várta a végét hiszen meleg volt, de nagyon és az emberek pedig majdhogynem kidőltek a melegben, majd végre itt volt a perc amit mindenki várt, lassan vége volt már, alig két sor -Most pedig, hogy tiszteletemet fejezzem ki a Halálisten Fegyvermester Akadémia alapítója és egyben megboldogult jó apám előtt egy szobrot készítettem tiszteletem jeléül...-és még körül belül fél órát a szobor mesteri szimmetriájáról beszélt, majd végül mindenki fellélegzett a leleplezett szobor előtt mikor kimondta Kid az utolsó szavait-Köszönöm hogy eljöttek és örömmel látom, hogy még mindig jól vannak ennek a nagy hőségnek az ellenére is és, hogy ne is szaporítsam tovább a szót kívánom, hogy nagy iskolánk továbbra is fennmaradjon ilyen vagy ennél is jobb dicsőségében, köszönöm!

A tömeg éljenzett, hogy a beszédnek örültek, vagy csak a végének arról fogalmam nincs, de mikor mindenki beért a nagy díszteremben újra éledtek a hűvösebb levegő érezve. Majd odaraktak egy lemezt a gramofonra amiből gyönyörű szép zongora zene szólt. Majd megismertem és a szívem nagyon erősen szúrt, nem bírtam így kimentem a mosdóba ahol arcot mostam felfrissülés és lehiggadás gyanánt, sikertelenül.

Tsubaki utánam sietett, vagyis ezt sejtettem miután enyhén szuszogott, és aggódó tekintettel nézett rám:

-Jól érzed magad?

-Igen, azaz nem,... ó a csudába is nem tudom.-a hangom ingadozott és közben a kezemmel pedig idegességemen fel és le kalimpáltam, mint egy óra, mint egy örült óra.

-Akarsz beszélni róla netalán?-kérdezte még mindig aggódó tekintettel.

-De nem itt, itt még a falnak is füle van.-jelentettem ki és elindultam kifele a nyugati szárnyon lévő lelátóra, valamiért ide sokat jöttem midig, ha boldog voltam, ha szomorú, ha olvastam vagy pedig unatkoztam, itt mindig béke volt és ezt szerettem meg a leginkább, na meg persze a tájat.-...

-Igen, én hallgatlak.-felelte szótlanságomra, míg végül megtörtem és egy pár könnycsepp gurult le az arcomon mire egy zsepit nyújtott és én szipogós arccal, de elfogattam.

-Nem bírom,-kitört előlem-mikor meghallottam azt a zenét, a zongorajátékot megismertem Soul játékát, még akkoriban régen vettem fel azt a zenét mikor nem figyelt, de mit is keres ez itt egyáltalán? Otthon a padláson kéne legyen a többi régi játéka mellett, ezt még akkor játszotta el először amikor megismerkedtünk "ő ilyen" szöveggel szolt hozzám és játszani kezdett. Nem tudom mit rontottam el, hogy itt hagyott és ez idegesít.-mondandóm végére szinte már zokogtam, mire legjobb barátnőm kicsit megszorította a vállamat és magához ölelt.

-Nem lesz semmi baj, majd belenyugszol.-válaszolta kedves és szelíd hangját, valamiért ez a hang mindig megnyugtat.

-De mikor, már két éve, hogy elment, mikor nyugszom majd bele ebbe?-kérdeztem, de a kérdésen nem leltem meg önmagam, mintha már nem is én lennék, elvesztem.

-Az fontos igazán, akit félünk elveszí ő fontos volt, sőt talán még mindig az és ez neked fáj, hogy nincs itt veled.

Nem értem ezt a lányt, hogy a fenébe tud még mindig ilyen nyugtató és nyugott Black Star is megjelent és hozta magával "isteni" szféráját is:

-Na mizu Maka, a ti egyetlen istenetek megérkez.. oh-rögtön becsukta a száját amikor észrevette Tsubaki jelzését, hogy fogja vissza magát-Bocs, nem szándékos, de hé figyu ide Maka, Soul elment és na nem kell itt itatni az egereket nem éri meg, hogy egy ilyen erős lány, mint te sírjon egy olyan fiú után, mint ő akasztani se való és te meg itt bőgsz miatta.-lankadt le szája mikor észrevette, hogy semmit sem használt buzdító beszéde.

-Ja Black Star fejezd, már be, nem segítesz.-Biccentett felém Tsubaki.

-Hagyd csak,- feleltem mire mindketten meglepődtek- úgy sem beszéltünk már így mióta, és a Black Star féle isteni szféra még nem ölt egy senkit ugye?-kérdeztem mire bólintott majd rövid beszélgetés után Black Star, mire majdnem leeset a peremről egy gyors puszit nyomott Tsubaki arcára majd elrohant enni.

Tsubakinak az arca olyan vörös lett, hogy a főtt rék hozzá képest fehérnek mondható volt, amit én egy sejtelmes mosollyal és kuncogással jutalmaztam, majd ő töviről hegyire elmesélte, hogy, hogy is van ez akkor köztü körülbelül eltelt a nap nagy része, így barátnőm visszament még mielőtt azt hitte volna bárki is, hogy ellopták.

Én még maradtam egy darabig, mert nem volt semmi kedvem Soul régi szép és gyönyör, habár nekem mégis fájdalmas zongorajátékát.A lemenő nap lusta nyálcsorgató arcát néztem, majd, mint a villámcsapás eltűnt előlem a tá nem értettem semmit, majd varázsigéket hallottam mormolgatni boszorká arachnofőbia maradék kis kegyencei, azt hittem már mind eltűnt vagy meghalt. Majd már semmit nem láttam varázsigékkel elvették a látásom és, hogy ők is jól szórakozzanak még valami sav szerűséget is a szemembe csepegtettek, nem volt visszaút a látásom visszaszerzésére már. Pár percen belül egér cincogást és béka brekegést hallottam, a Mizune család és Eruka voltak, kivittek és enyhítették a fájdalmam. Majd meghallottam Kid és Black Star hangját is és egy jó órás csata után annyit hallottam, hogy örülnek, legyőzték a boszorkányokat, Mostmár Liz, Patty és Tsubaki is halálkasza lehetett. Mindenki boldog volt, mígnem megmondták nekik Eruék, hogy vak az ünnepségnek lőttek, mindenki értem aggódott.

Visszaemlékezés vége.

Eleinte minden nehezen ment, de idővel és rengeteg segítő baráttal és ismerőssel, hamar megtanultam mindent. Black Star megtanította utána a felerősített lélekhullám teknikát, míg Kid szimmetrikussá tette ők mindig itt voltak és ez jő, mert ők igen király barátok.


	2. Chapter 2-Újra itt

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

Vasárnap van, és közeleg egy újabb alapítási ünnep közeleg, na igen mióta Kid lett a halálisten azóta rendszeresebben tartjuk meg az összes ünnepet ami jön sorban. Tehát több a vakáció viszont hosszabb a suli amit amúgy se bán senki, a gyerekek pedig várják az iskola kezdését amit nem tudom mivel ért el náluk, de király kis halálistenünk van és ezt mindenki nyugodtan hangoztatja is.

Éppen Halálváros egyik befele vezető utcáján álltam amíg egy lelket nem érzékeltem közeledni, ismerős volt, de Kid tudja, hogy honnan. Titkon imádkoztam, hogy ne mellettem álljon meg de a sors fintor éppen mellettem állt meg.

-Elnézést. Kérdezni szeretnék valamit. Nem tud egy jó mestert, lehetőleg nő neműt?

-Aha, tehát egy fegyver, újonc talán? Nem ahhoz túl idős, de az Akadémián rengeteg ügyes nő nemű fiatal mestert talál magának fiatal úr.- válaszoltam higgadtan.

-Köszönöm, de nem és nem vagyok fiatal úr, amúgy meg nekem egy idősebb mester kell, pontosabban volt már egy mesterem és őt keresem. Lehet, hogy ismeri, Maka Albarn a neve. Tudja kiválóan forgat fegyvert és remek szakács volt, néha idegesített, de remek hallgatóság és kiváló barát is, eszméletlenül okos és nagyon klassz, habár kicsit deszka volt akkoriban, de én úgy is szerettem...- ezt olyan hangnemmel mondta, hogy a szívem is majd bele szakadt, a könnyem is kicsordulni készült, nem bírtam tovább hallgatni, hogy valaki rólam ilyen átéléssel és átérzéssel beszéljen.

-Sajnálattal közlöm uram, hogy Maka Albarn már nem fogott fegyvert a kezébe már legalább tíz hosszú éve.-a lélek megremegett benne mikor hallott és mérhetetlen düh jött fel.

-Az nem lehet, az lehetetlen, hogy ő ne forgasson fegyvert, olyan nincs, ő ilyet nem tenne neki ez a mindene, a fegyverforgatás és vadászat, maga biztos hazudik, áh... mindegy megyek megkérdezem Kidet, ő biztos nem hazudna nekem!- és ezzel dühösen elindult az Akadémia felé.

-Uram még valami, az a lány már nem deszka, tanár, miután otthagyta a fegyvere, beállt kisegítő tanárnak az Akadémiára...- majd két diákom közeledett felém.

-Jó napot Maka tanárnő!- köszöntöttek vidáman.

-Sziasztok lányok...-de nem tudtam befejezni mondandómat, mert az ideges úrfi beleszólt.

-Na várjunk csak, Maka tanárnő, nem forgat fegyvert, mert tanár lett, na nem olyan nincs MAKA TE VAGY AZ!- kiabált, mint egy őrült.

-Igen Maka Albarn, milyen faragatlan alak, maga nem hallott még a tanárnőről, nagyon jó tanár.-morogta a két diáklány.

-Hogy én ne hallottam róla, de lányok, de csak megváltozott, amúgy meg ő volt a mesterem.

-Lányok léci leírnátok nekem a fiút.

-Persze.-felelték vidáman-Na nézzük: tanárnőnél fél fejjel nagyobb, félig kigyúrt, fehér felső, fekete dzseki, fekete napszemüveg, farmer, ronda cipő, fehér haj, fekete hajpánt, vörös szem, enyhén napbarnított bőr,...-a végét viszont már én fejeztem be.

-És cápa fogak, nemde lányok.- a lelkükön éreztem, hogy meglepődtek és villámcsapásként ért a tudat, hogy ki is a fiú- Ugyan már Soul még mindig divat a fiuknál a hajpánt?

-Te beszélsz vaspapucs és felhős ég alatt fekete napszemüveg? Viszont az biztos, hogy nem vagy már deszka...-én csak mosolyogtam, most jutott eszébe, hogy magamnak írt le engem.

-Ugyan már a vaspapucs kényelmesebb, mint a magassarkú, amúgy is te mondtad, hogy klassz vagyok, nemde?- kérdeztem tőle.

-De, viszont mi ez a felhős időben napszemüveg, valami új divat ez vagy mi?- és mielőtt észbe kaphattam volna Soul lekapta a szemüvegem ami a földre esett és hatalmas csörömpöléssel széttörött.

-Tessék tanárnő.- ezzel a kezembe nyomtak egy szemüveget, majd mielőtt észbe kaphattam volna Soul ezt is széttörte erre válaszul én elvettem tőle a szemüvegét és a lányok kezébe nyomtam.

-Tessék, mehettek.

-Tanárnő mi igazából látni szeretnénk az "isteneket".-válaszoltak vékony hangon- már, ha nem baj maradnánk.

-MAKA NÉNI!- és már ugrott is a karjaim közé Henry.

-Mit mondtam a néniről,-dorgáltam meg gyengén- amúgy meg felőlem maradhattok lányok.

-Bocsi keresztanya, de anyu és apu mikor jönnek? Sziasztok lányok.-intett a lányok fele akik csak mosolyogtak és válaszul visszaintettek neki.

-Holnap a délutáni vonattal Henry, közelednek, már azt hittem nem is jönnek, ok mindenki tapossa az árnyékot.-és így Soulon kívül mindenki egy rettenetesen gyors árnyékot próbáltak meg letaposni mi nekem egy határozott mozdulattal be is vált.

-Nem fair, te látod a lelkeket Maka.-nyavalygott az árnyékból emberré formálódott figura- Nos hát az isteneket is lehagyó, hihetetlen és kiváló Black Star megérkezett...

-Black Star nem szabadna így beszélned.- mondta a szellemkard, majd ő is emberré formálódott és enyhén megütötte a fejét.

-Na, de Tsubaki kérlek, nekem, a napnál is fényesebben ragyogó istennek csak és kizárólag egy személy még olyan fontos, mint jómagam és az is te vagy úgyhogy ne irígykedj.-és mielőtt még bármit is mondhatott volna Black Star egy csókkal fogta be a száját Tsubakinak.

-Fújjjj, na mindegy tanárnő mi megyünk.-felelték a lányok és már itt se voltak.

-NA VÁRJUNK CSAK EGY KICSIT!Tehát Maka nem forgat fegyvert, hanem tanít, Black Star és Tsubaki pedig pedig együtt vannak és itt van ez a gyerek akit nem is ismerek, de Maka a keresztanyja és.. és... te pedig Maka Albarn napszemüvegbe vagy felhős ég alatt.-Soul a szememet próbálta fürkészni, mivel nem volt rajtam napszemüveg, de az arcomat amennyire csak lehet elfordítottam, de ő megfogta az arcomat és erővel a szeme felé fordította-Ez meg, hogy történt?-kérdezte habogva.

-Ez a te hibád Soul!- mondta helyettem is Black Star-Ha akkoriba nem hagyod itt akkor még ma is látna.

-Hogy mi van? Megvakultál?

-Süket lettél tíz év alatt vagy lassú felfogású?!-kérdezte Black Star félig kitörő vulkánként.

-Nem, de na, honnan tudtam volna?-felelte Soul

-Mindegy, menjünk Kid már vár minket.-próbálta Tsubaki terelni a figyelmet kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel.

Így elindultunk az Akadémia felé, és útközben persze Black Start és Tsubakit éljenezték. Az iskola folyosóin végig menve pedig mindenki elalélt a mi kis társaságunktól. Majd elértük Kid, Liz és Patty kicsiny kis társaságát:

-Soul, üdv és viszlát, le vagy szerelve.-felelte Kid tök nyugodtan.


	3. Chapter 3-Nehéz

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

-Soul, üdv és viszlát, le vagy szerelve.-felelte Kid tök nyugodtan.

-Mi...mi...mi van?-kérdezte Soul kissé idegsokkos hangnemben.

-Jól halottad Soul, le vagy szerelve, azaz ha úgy jobban tetszik a halálmester és Halálváros hasznavehetetlen fegyvere akire már nincs szükség és ezért a városban sem kötelező itt maradnod, mindamellett ha akarsz itt maradhatsz viszont dolgoznod kell a pénzért és az iskolások munkáit sem veheted el, de ha valami óriási dolgot csinálsz ami a város javát szolgálja és nem ártasz vele senkinek akkor megint a halálmester kegyelmébe kerülsz ami egyenlő az ingyen minden szükségleti dologgal vagyis én fizetnék az alapvető szükségleti dolgaid, mint: a ruha, az étel és a többi és a többi, és természetesen egy új mesterrel az én általam kiadott küldetéseket teljesítenéd és nem ölhetnek meg.-magyarázta Kid.

-És pontosan mit is kéne tegyek, meg persze én nem kérek új mestert, nekem már van egy mesterem..., azaz volt egy, és azóta se tud engem senki forgatni ami nem tudom mért is van, és úgy se fogadnék el egy új mestert...-mondta Soul hullámzó hangnembe amíg közbe nem szolt Henry.

-Tetszik tudni, ha a fegyvernek és mesternek elválnak útjaik, az indok mindegy, akkor kettő végkifejlet lesz. Az első ha mindent együtt megbeszélnek és békében a lelküket körül belül egy hét alatt el lehet biztonságosan választani egymástól így majd később is újra tudnak társulni mással, a második pedig ami keresztanyuval is történt, az egyik személy, minden indok, levél vagy magyarázat nélkül eltávolodik tőle és így a másikban kételyek képződnek a saját maga tökéletességével szemben, minek következménye, hogy többé mindkét tag alkalmatlan lesz a mással való társulásra, hiába lett lelkileg már egy ideje teljesen rendben.-mondta Henry és erősen megölelt engemet és én pedig egy kisivel erősebben öleltem meg mire ő még erősebben ölelt engem egészen addig amíg egy halk sikolyszerű hangot ki nem adott.

-Vagyis ha jól értem az én hibám, hogy képtelenek vagyunk bárkivel is társulni?-kérdezte, lehet, hogy tényleg nem fogta fel.

-Nem pontosan,-mondtam bátran, minek titkoljam tovább, nem érné meg-én már az elején eldöntöttem, hogy csak egy fegyvert fogok forgatni, és nem is érzékeltünk több kaszát a földön.

-Soul, idenéz, ez történt mikor én és Black Star megcsináltuk a hálálkaszáink.

Mindenki Kidre figyelt én pedig befogtam Henry szemét, mert még ő túl kicsi volt, hogy ezt lássa. Az utolsó emlékem bevillant előttem, majd eltűnt, mint a kámfor. Minden hallatszott amit néztek, és az én szívem egyre nehezebb lett, ha nem akarta volna Soul a király és klassz csávót játszani tíz éve akkor még most is látnék viszont a többiekből sem lett volna halálkasza, végül is ne is olyan rossz az én állapotom, viszont akkoriba rengeteget támaszkodtam a többiekre. Blair mindenben segített és néha előfordult, hogy Marie tanárnő is átjött az akkoriba 2-3 éves Hen yvel akit habár már nem láttam, de amikor kacagott vagy kuncogott a legborúsabb napok is vidáman teltek nekem. Tsubaki is napi szinten, ha csak öt percre is, de meglátogatott, ami viszont nehéz volt és talán a legjobban hiányzott az olvasás volt, mert már a könyveim csak ott porosodtak a polcon egészen addig amíg Henry olvasni meg nem tanult, utána ő olvasta fel nekem a könyveimet. Az első egy hetem viszont a pokolnál is rosszabb volt, amikor felkeltem Blair rendezett el engem, mikor fogat mostam a fogkefét a kezembe nyomta, ha enni akartam etetett, takarított helyettem és minden mást is megcsinált, míg végül egy nap Marie tanárnővel és Henryvel Stein professzor is jött és azt mondta segít tovább fejleszteni a képességeimet, hogy könnyebb legyen nekem. Azután a nap után minden napom egy fokkal jobb lett és végül fél év alatt megtanultam a színek nélküli világot látni, amit meg kell hagyni, hogy imádtam, mert Blair is kevesebbet kellett törődjön velem ami állítása szerint neki nehezére eset leszokni a gondozásom nagyrészéről, mert olyan voltam neki, mint a gyermeke, de azóta Henryről is ezt állítja, amit nem vitatok mivel 4 éves kora óta szinte velünk él, mert Marie tanárnő és Stein professzor ki lettek küldve a városon kívülre és egy évben is csak a fontosabb ünnepekre tudnak hazajönni, de Henryvel nincs gondunk okos, ügyes és szófogadó gyerek aki sokszor segít Blairnek a vacsiban vagy pedig nekem a takarításban és más ügyes bajos dolgokban, szerencsére nem akar annyira mániákus módjára boncolni, mint az apja amit persze senki se bán.A gondolatmenetemet a múltról végül is egy hang állította le ami belém fagyasztotta a vért is, Soul volt az, biztos elértek az akkori emlékek azon részére ahol majdnem meghaltunk és pont, mint az emlékeimben a jelenben is pontosan megérkeztek Mizunéék és Eruka.

-Maka, gyere... Ő MEG MIT KERES ITT?!-kiáltotta Eruka és már éppen készült volna nekimenni Soulnak, de inkább a kezembe nyomott egy kenőcsös dobozt-Ezt akkor kend fel a szemedre vékonyan mikor égető, viszkető, csípő esetleg egyéb más fájdalmat érzel a szemed körül.-így végül is nem csaptak cirkuszt csak szépen csendben elmentek.

Majd még körül belül fél órát beszélgettünk és megbeszéltek másnapra egy "Újra együtt a csapat" elnevezésű régen le nem játszott kosármeccs befejezését amire mindenki éljenzett. Hazafele pedig Soullal megbeszéltük, hogy ha neki megfelel a kanapé aludhat velünk egy fedél alatt is, mert az ő szobáját Henrynek ajánlottuk fel Blairrel. Mikor beértünk a házba nagy meglepetésünkre Blair a konyhában énekelgetve sütögetett az illatok alapján halat, de a hangja nem volt az övé, inkább, mint egy szomorú cicus hangja volt ez nem az ő vidám és élénkítő hangja, hallotta az ajtócsapódást kijött a konyhából:

-Blair süti a halacskát, fincsi, halacskát, Blair süti a halacskát, fincsi halacs... Hát ő meg mit keres itt Maka? A kaszafiú hazavágyott talán vagy megbolondult?

-Hahaha... nagyon vicces Blair.-felelte Soul szarkasztikusan

-Henry, hozz kérlek egy takarót Soulnak.-ezzel Henry kiment a takaróért-Blair veled meg mi történt? Hol van az a Blair akihez ha hazajövünk nagy ölelés és zéró hal fogad?-végül leültünk az ágyra ahol kitört belőle a sírás.

-Elhagyott. Blairt elhagyta egy nyamvadt kis cicababáért, és még jót is szórakozott rajtam, mivel "Ciki egy Akadémiás tanárnő gondozójával járni."- idézte -és ekkor előkerült a volt barátnője egy felvágott nyelvű, fenék-mell kint féléért, egy olyanért akit akármelyik pasi vígan felszedhetett volna egy nagy pénztárcával a legközelebbi bordély vagy sztriptízbárból és még meg is csókolta előttem...-mire elérte a története végét már nem csak sír, bőgött és én nem is tudtam mit csinálni csak csendben öleltem.

-Hé Blair, nem tudom, hogy mióta jártál ezzel a fószerral, de nem tudja mit hagyott veszni, már ránézésre megváltoztál, a hosszú nadrág és felső nem te voltál mikor el kellett menjek, de most kész nő vagy szép és csinos és ahogy hallottam kiváló háztartás vezető, egyszóval klassz vagy Blair és ha az a pasas itt hagyott, hát magára vessen, mert egy kincset vesztett el.-mondta Soul, és be kell látnom nem volt rossz.

-Igen, Blair néni klassz!-jött be Henry nagyot kiáltva és megölelte Blairt.


	4. Chapter 4-Boncoljunk!

Sajnálatos módon egy hibát követtem el:UTÓLAGOS INFORMÁLÓDÁS néven ismerve, minek alapján kiderült, hogy Tsubaki 2 évvel idősebb a többieknél, de minek után, hogy erre későn jöttem rá így egy korosztályba helyezem a többiekkel.

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

A reggelek mint mindig nehezen mentek, de végül is elindultunk és útközben Black Starékkal futottunk.

-Mikor mondjuk el nekik?

-Nem tudom.

-Mit kell elmondani és kinek?-vágott bele a beszélgetésükbe Soul.

-Semmit!-kiáltották hangosan.

-Ilyet se láttam még az isteni Black Star berezelt, na de mindegy mára úgy is délelőtti programotok van.-jelentettem be nekik nyugodtan.

-És mégis mit talált ki a tanárnéni nekünk reggelre?-Kérdezték.

-Jöttök velem és megtudjátok.-ezzel be is rekesztettem a beszélgetésünket, mert akármennyire is kérdetek továbbá én csak tereltem a témát a mai szép időjárásra.

Hát igen általánosságban ennél csendesebben megyünk be az Akadémiára, de idő közben be kellett vágjunk egy reggelit is, mivel a tegnapi halból Blair vigasztalása után már nem is igazán ettünk és most a hasunk korgott mi pedig szédültünk. Az Akadémia felé az ismerős illatok megcsaptak mivel elmentünk a mosoda, a kávézó, a piac és a hentes mellett is és így belegondolva lassan Halálvárost jobban ismerem vakon, mint nyitott szemmel ami szinte már a városban senki sem lepődik meg, hogy úgy megyek át a városon mintha mindent látnék, sőt volt aki már azt is megjegyezte, hogy jobban ismerem a várost, mint bárki más amin nem lepődök meg, mert vakon is legalább tízszer vezettem el az embereket jó helyre, viszont mikor láttam volt olyan ,hogy majdnem eltévedtem pedig mindent jól ismertem és ismerek a városon. Sokszor megkaptam már azt, hogy "Vak vagyok, de jobban látok, mint valaha." amire általában csak mosolyogtam és megköszöntem. Időközben lejjebb ment a levegő hőmérséklete amiből arra következtettem, hogy bent vagyok az Akadémián. Zajos volt, mint mindig viszont sokan köszöntek és üdvözöltek bennünket amíg a csengő meg nem szólalt.

-Na jól van, ma megismerkedtek egy osztállyal, az enyémmel, mind az idén kezdtek és E.A.T.-esek, úgyhogy jó lesz nekik egy kis ízelítő tőletek.-hát igen ötletük nem volt csak csinálták a többiek amit mondtam, és beléptem az osztályba.

-Jó reggelt tanárnő!-hangzott a köszöntés.

-Jó reggelt, üljetek le, már aki fel van állva aki meg eddig nem állt fel maradjon ülve.-köszöntem nekik és lehet, hogy ez így valakinek fura, de amúgy se látok, tehát mindegy nekem, hogy felállnak-e vagy nem-A mai órán gyerekek boncolni fogunk. De nem szegény békákat meg egereket, meg a többit, nem én nem Stein professzor vagyok, úgyhogy ma embereket boncolgatunk.-erre az osztályon halk suttogás ment végbe, nos ez részben annak tudható be, hogy én nem szoktam nekik vagy velük boncolni, másrészt pedig vendégeim se nagyon szoktak lenni az órán-Be lehet jönni Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa és Soul Eater Evans -és pontosan ilyen sorrendbe jöttek be, de ebben nem voltam biztos, mert 24 embert éreztem, de mi öten jöttünk, az osztály pedig 18 fős, ezzel a jelenlegi helyzetben nem is törődtem, inkább az osztály felé fordítom figyelmem- ahogy mondtam boncolunk vagyis kérdez-felelek lesz a mai órán, mert olyan alkalmam nyílt, hogy ide tudtam őket hozni ami ritka szép pillanat, tehát lehet kérdezni.-ez már most nekem is érdekes órának tűnik, de érdek lehet még a vége.

-Henry, nem akarta felboncolni az új fiút?-és kezdődik.

-Keresztanyu nem engedte.-szólt a szomorú válsz, erre az osztály hangos nevetésben tört ki.

-Mióta vannak az "istenek" összeházasodva?-na hogy ez a kérdés, honnan jött, halvány ötletem se volt, de ha ittam volna biztos félre nyeltem volna.

-Ömmm... Erre a kérdésre a válsz nem publikus.- na erre a válaszra még én is kíváncsi leszek, mivel olyan idegesek voltak utána, mint gyilkos az akasztása előtt.

Az óra továbbá nevetve ment le egyes kérdéseknek köszönhetően és persze annak hogy Soul kiszúrta a tegnapi lányt a napszemüvegével és azon vitáztak, hogy mért nem fogja többé ő azt soha visszakapni.

-Az a varrott seb mi Black Star arcán tanárnő?-nos igen erre viszont mi hallgattunk el, olyan emlékek kavarogtam bennem, de szerintem bennük is amikre nem igazán szívesen emlékszünk vissza.

-Hát... Ez a válasz sem lesz publi...-kezdte Black Star mikor beleszóltam.

-Az a seb akkor került oda mikor Tsubakiból halálkasza lett, az a boszorkánnyal szembeni híres harcából maradt emlékül hogy tudjuk, hogy nem könnyű ez az élet amit mi, vagyis ők folytatnak és ha minden jól megy ti is folytatni fogtok, mert az emberekért ha kell az életünket kell adnunk, ez az akadémiások feladata amiről senki nem tud az egyszerű emberek közül és ez így is kell maradjon értve vagyok?-kérdeztem mentve azt ami még menthető.

-Igen tanárnő!-jött a válasz, most már minden ok lesz, remélem.

-Ezalól szépen kitértél.-bókolt Soul-Amíg a kérdez- felelek tart addig megkérdezem, hogy később lenne-e kedved eljönni valahova velem?

-Nem is tudom... talán igen, de talán nem tudod nem biztos, hogy eltalálok odáig, még meglátom, ok?-válaszoltam flegmán, csak úgy eltűnik, majd 10 évre rá előkerül és azt hiszi, hogy mindenki úgy fog ugrálni mintha egy perc se múlt volna el azóta, a gyerekek hangos ó-gatással adták tudtomra, hogy szerintük rosszul döntöttem-A háttér kérdez vagy válaszol, de nem blamál különben meglesz az első büntetőtök.

-Tessék nyugodt lenni elmegy a tanárnő.-mondták a gyerekek, a szemeim pedig tányér nagyságuak lettek, hogy intéznék az életem a kis taknyosok, a többiek pedig nevettek a gyerekek válaszán.

-Biztos?-kérdezte vissza Soul mire a fejüket rázták-100%-ig biztos?

-IGEN!-kapta válaszul.

-Király, ha nem jön el ti fogtok kapni csak tudjátok.-mondta viccel hanglejtéssel és én már félek is előre, ha a gyerekeken múlik én el leszek küldve ezt tudom, érdekes lesz és nem király.

-Evans úr? Miért tetszett itt hagyni a tanárnőt?-kérdezte az egyik lány.

-Nos igen ez engem is érdekelne.-adtam hozzá válaszom hangosan.

-Nos... Hát.. Az úgy volt..., hogy muszáj volt.

-Jó hagyjuk, tovább.-mondtam, ez a téma továbbá nem érdekelt, mert... pontosan nem is tudom mért, csak egyszerűen nem.

-Nem ezt tovább így nem hagyom, mert gyenge voltam és féltem, hogy bajod lesz, akkoriba miután halálkasza lettem jó néhány boszorkány és más féle szörny is megfenyegettet, hogy vagy elmegyek vagy megölnek, és a fegyver mindig megvédi a mesterét.-érdekes kis történt.

-Na és akkor egy csapat voltunk, partnerek és én is kaptam ilyeneket de én megbíztam az addigra fejembevert rühes mondatodban, hogy a fegyver kell megvédje a mesterét és nem fordítva és te itt hagytál engem, a mestered, úgy látszik nem mindig védi meg a fegyver a mestert!-és ezzel dühösen kirohantam.


	5. Chapter 5-Bocs

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

Dühösen kirohantam a teremből, nem kellett hozzá a szemem és látásom hogy tudjam hova visznek a lábaim. Az érzését a helynek mindig ismertem: a nap meleg sugarai az arcomon ami erősen mégis egyben gyengén sütött ami itt mindig kellemes időt csinált, a szél pedig lágyan cirógatta az ide érkező embereket ezzel is hozzájárulva a nekem nyugtató környezetet. Itt mindig őszinte és nyugodt voltam, ezt a helyet szerettem az egész iskolában a legjobban a nyugati szárny béli lelátó, ezt a fiatalabbak sokféle névvel ellátták: csak szimplán lelátó, esetleg a Maka tanárnő övezet mivel itt megvakulásom után is sokat ültem vagy pedig nemes egyszerűséggel a kakasüllő mivel rajtam kívül ide rengeteg nagyszájú diák jár az amolyan "kakaskodók" ahogy az ifjak hívják őket illetve magukat (cigarettázni mert itt mindig friss a levegő) amit, hogy honnan szereztek arra egy kis fikarcnyi fogalmam sincs.

Most is leültem már jól megszokott helyemre amit a lelátó széléről áthelyeztem a Halálistenmester szobra előtti lépcsősorra amit koszorúk elhelyzési céljából csináltak, de mivel vak vagyok mindenkinek tök okés, hogy nem akarok leesni a szirtről egy hirtelen mozdulat miatt és meghalni, mivel ez nem az első emelet ahonnan kismacskásat játszva talpraesek. Egy lélek közeledett felém, ismerős lélek:

-Lassúbb lettél Soul, és sokkal hangosabb.

-Te viszont semmit sem változtál abból a lányból akit megismertem és megszerettem-"megszeretett" lehet, hogy rosszul halottam, sőt biztos is- pontos, okos, fegyelmezett, kiváló tornából, remek szakács remélem és mindamellett szép és csinos, amúgy nem kellene az osztály egyedül hagyni Black Starral, lehet, hogy holnapra nem lesz suli.

-Az osztály fegyelmezett és Black Start kontrolban tartja Tsubaki, amúgy is van elég sztori amiből mesélhetnek...-még valaki jött felénk-Henry azonnal menj vissza az osztályba!-parancsoltam neki-Ez most nem a te dolgod.

-De én féltem keresztanyut, meg anyuék elé kell ma menjünk.-felelte hisztisebb hanglejtéssel.

-Hé kölyök, minden király lesz megbeszélem Makával majd pedig elvisz téged a szüleid elé ok?-ha ebbe Henry belemegy akkor az nagy csoda lesz, általában ilyen állapotomban nem hagy egyedül.

-Ok.-felelte vidáman, a kis áruló, ilyen nincs ilyen könnyen belemegy és még boldog is és ez most biztos látszik az arcomon is- Tessék nyugodt lenni keresztanyu, nem tesz jót a szívnek az idegesség és amúgy is érzem, hegy ebben a félig albínó félig emberben megbízhatok.

-Ugye tudod, hogy ma este ezért a kis "árulásért"- mondtam a szót játékosan-nem kapsz vacsit.

-Nem is kell, szerencsére Blair néni főz és anyuék is ma jönnek haza és akkor ma nem keresztanyuékkal, hanem anyuval és apuval alszok és ha minden jól megy még egy béka boncolás is beleférhet apuval.-hízik a kis májad mi Henry,na mindegy igaza van és szép lassan elment.

-Tiszta apja a kölyök.-jegyezte meg Soul-Tudod a külvilágba nehezen jutnak ki a hírek Halálváros falaiból így csak később jutnak az emberek az itteni hírekhez. Azt tudtam, hogy balesetet szenvedtél, de ennél többet én nem tudtam meg, ez volt a fő indoka a visszajövetelemnek, a másik meg az, hogy nem tudtalak elfelejteni, hiába próbáltam nem ment, mert hiába fenyegettek meg azzal, hogy megölnek mindenkit akit szeretek tovább nem bírtam távol lenni a várostól, az otthonomtól, a barátaimtól, a mesteremtől vagyis tőled és tudom, hogy ez így nem is király nem is klassz, de megpróbálok rajta javítani és nem bánnám, ha újra fegyvert fognál a kezedbe, mert amerre jártam és tudtak az Akadémiáról, mind rólad meg a tudásodról beszéltek én pedig tettem a hülyét, mint a aki nem tud semmit. Tehát egy szóval bocs, hogy barom voltam, mert szerinted csak játszadoztam veled, meg azért is, mert itt hagytam mindenkit és mindent, főleg téged, és szeretnék megint egy király és erős csapatot alkotni veled.

-Ez így mind szép és jó, csak ahogy mondtam én többé nem forgatok fegyvert senki kedvéért, viszont a bocsánat kérésed elfogadom.-fordultam felé majd ő megindult felém, majd mielőtt hozzám érhetett volna három Maka-csapást adtam neki-Áúúúúúú, ezt meg mi a fészkes fenének kaptam háromszor?

-Az elsőt, mert itt hagytál engem és mindenki már, a másodikat mert eltüntél tíz hosszú évre, a harmadikat pedig, mert minden szó nélkül vissza merted tolni a képedet ide.-emeltem fel a hangom, majd viccesre vettem a figurát- Tudod te mit fogsz kapni a papától ha erre rájön?

-Nem érdekel a te nőfaló apád, valahogy nem ő mondja meg nekem, hogy mit akarok, meg, hogy kit akarok. Mennyük vissza az osztályod már vár meg persze Henry is "keresztanyu".

Felsegített és lassan elindultunk vissza az osztályba amíg a papa meg nem jelent Soul nevét kiabálva hangosan egy egy-egy elleni harcra és az egyetlen ötlet ami az eszembe jutott az volt, hogy megfogtam a kezét és futva vezettem:

-Fussunk!-és visítva futottunk el a papa mellett aki a visításomra nagyot ugrott hátra amit legnagyobb meglepetésemre láttam, ha halványan is, de láttam és éreztem azt a régóta hiányzó részt az életemből ami rég el volt veszve, Döntöttem.

Mikor beértünk az osztályba mindenki minket figyelt, mi pedig csak nevettünk és levegőért kapkodtunk, szörnyen néztünk ki, biztosan úgy, mint akik most jöttek a szobáról.

-Hát veletek meg mi történt?-kérdezte Black Star.

-Búj el a diákok közé Soul- elengedtem a kezét és gyorsan megindult a padok közé lebújni- A papa megtudta, hogy Soul visszajött...-nem bírtam ki tovább kitört belőlem a nevetés ahogy visszaemlékeztem, a papa hátraugrására, olyan volt mintha szellemet látott volna szerintem az 1 métert vígan megugrotta- Látnotok kellett volna, a papa kiabált Soul után én pedig hangosan visítva húztam magam után Soult el a papa mögött és a papa akkorát ugrott hátra, hogy szerintem az 1 métert simán megugrotta.-mindenki néma csendben volt.

-Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem látsz, amúgy Soul fején mi az a púp?-kérdezte Black Star

-Ötletem sincs a látásommal mi volt, de láttam, Soul púpja pedig, hát...-felmutattam a kezemben maradt könyvre.

-Maka, kicsim minden rendben, halottam, hogy sikítasz és úgy megijedtem, hogy történt veled valami baj, amúgy nem látáttok azt a lókötő Soult erre, azt rebesgetik visszajött és meg szeretném leckéztetni, mert itt hagyta az én kicsikémet.-kérdezte a papa.

-Láttam papa, nagyot ugrottál.

-Te meg láttál kicsim, újra látsz?

-Nem papa csak homályosan, de láttalak.

-Azt az ugrást le kellett volna venni akkora volt.-röhögött Soul.

-Nem azt mondtam, hogy bú...

-Áh, szóval itt vagy, gyere ki és harcolj, mint férfi a férfival!-szólította fel a papa Soult.

-Nem inkább, mint férfi a nőfalóval.-erre az osztály halk nevetés ment végig.

-De papa, ne csináld már, nem vagyok már kicsi akit mindig védeni kell.

-Azt ne mond, hogy szerinted őt kell védeni, hogy szereted kicsim.

-Nem papa, nem erről van szó csak újra forgatni fogom Soult.


	6. Chapter 6-Bunyó karácsonyig? 1-2

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

-Nem papa, nem erről van szó csak újra forgatni fogom Soult.-igen ez egy kicsit elhamarkodott döntés volt és már kimondtam, talán még igaz is lesz.

Mindenki néma csendben volt, ilyet nagyon ,nagyon ,nagyon ,nagyon régen mondtam, de egyszer mindent el kell kezdeni, vagyis folytatni. Éreztem azt ahogy az arcom vérvörös lesz és nagyon meleg, na ebből már sehogy se jövök ki jól.-Nem, nem, nem, nem...-és belém fojtották a szót.

-Az én kicsim újra fegyvert fog forgatni, mint régen ez olyan jó hír.-sírta el magát-De akkor se ezzel a lókötővel!-hirtelen változott a hangneme bőgősről óvóra.

-De, hogy a fenébe is akarsz harcolni vakon?Mert hát jelen pillanatban se látsz, nem?-kérdezte Black Star.

-Az legyen az én dolgom Blacki.-feleltem vigyorogva.

-Na álljunk meg egy percre, eleinte azt mondod, hogy forgatsz, majd nemezel egy sor, akkor most, hogy is van ez?-kérdezte Soul érdeklődve.

-A döntés még nem biztos viszont próba nélkül nem adom fel, az nem lenne valami király, nem?-mondtam nekik.

-Ok, most, hogy ez meg van beszélve gyere ki velem Soul és harcolj ahogy illik, ne búj el a kezdő diákok közé!-a papa miért nem tud lemondani erről az értelmetlen harcról?

-Nyugi van öreg, nem is fogok ellenkezni, na gyere ha mersz.-felelte Soul hanyagul.

Majd hallottam ahogy a fém érintkezik vagyis inkább ütközik a fémmel és hamar az eszembe villant, hogy hol is vagyunk, egy osztályban, az én osztályomban, ha ennek a teremnek baja lesz jaj nekem Kid haragjától, mert ha nem lesznek a megrongált cuccok szimmetrikusak nem leszek hosszú életű.

-MEGÁLLJ!- kiáltottam el magam, hallatszott a háttérben a nemtetszés és a "ez meg minek kellett?" kérdések-Vagyis ha komolyan verekedni akartok akkor inkább menjünk ki, mert nem akarok én takarítani a romok után.-az egész osztály hangos éljenzésbe kezdett-Hé halkabban, mert nem mentek sehova, halkan mindenki kifele.- és már hallottam az ablakok nyikorogását ahogy azt kinyitják.-Egy széket valakin hozzon azért jó.

-Hát ezek meg hova mennek?-kérdezték a többiek egyszerre-Ajtó nincs vagy mi van?

-De, csak nálam az óra ideje alatt nem hagyjuk el az osztályajtót, így egy-két észérves az ablakon ment ki és nem az ajtón, így pont az Akadémia udvarába kerülünk.-egy okéval mindenki leugrott, majd én is követtem őket.

-Ok Maka jöhetsz... öm akarom mondani ugorhatsz elkapunk.-mondta Black Star miközben mind megindultunk már a kert felé.

-Jössz Blacki vagy sokat szobrozol még ott?-kérdeztem, miközben a többiek is megindultak értetlenül felénk-Talán azt hittétek, hogy én nem tudok még ugrani, -odaértünk az udvarra- ki hozta a széket?

-Itt van tanárnő.-felelte az egyik diák én pedig intettem Tsubakinak, hogy üljön le.

A harc megkezdődött, a fém újra érintkezett és ütődött a fémmel és én egy nosztalgikus hangulatba kerültem, minden régi küldetésünk eszembe jutott, még a pótvizsgánk is Stein professzor és Steint akkora már zombivá lett tanárokkal, mikor legyőztük Arachnét, vagy amikor mindennek az eleje amikor találkoztunk, éppen zongorázott és mikor elmondtam neki a részleteket egy morbid zongora darabbal akart elijeszteni a társulástól, majd mivel nem adtam fel bele ment és adtam neki két napot, hogy összepakoljon és elbúcsúzzon a legfontosabbaktól, majd elindultunk Halálváros felé és innen a többi már történelem.-Mi van bocs nem figyeltem?

-Miért mentél bele a harcba, tudod, hogy őrület és ne hívj többet Blackinek jó, nagyon bénán hangzik.

-Azért Blacki, mert ők a kezdő E.A.T. osztály és látniuk kell azt, hogy mi lesz a munkájuk végén, meg amúgy is két halálkasza harca nem mindennapi dolog. De tudjátok mi benne a legrosszabb, az, hogy nem láthatom az egész harcot, hiányzik és mikor nekiálltam húzni Soult valami régi felgyúlt bennem amit már rég nem éreztem.-a harc véget ért-Ki győzött?

-Döntetlen.

-Na jó, döntetlen nem lesz, hé fiuk, lányok társulni akartok harcolni egy-két halálkaszával?

-De csak, ha tanárnő is beszáll, vagy tanárnő már nem tud semmit csinálni?

Nem mondom a bogarat beleültették a fülembe, de nem voltam biztos benne, hogy menne-e.-Jó egy próba, hogy lássátok, hogy mit kell kihozzatok ti is.-és mosolyogva beálltam Soul mellé.


	7. Chapter 7-Bunyó karácsonyig? 2-2

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

-Jó egy próba, hogy lássátok, hogy mit kell kihozzatok ti is.-és mosolyogva beálltam Soul mellé.

-Kicsim nem lenne ez egy kicsit korai még neked?

-Nem papa. Ha nem próbálom meg soha nem fogom ?-feleltem mosolyogva.

-De az isten szerelmére Maka, TE VAK VAGY!-ordította dühösen papa és az eddig letörölhetetlen mosolyom letörlődött és az arcomon a makacsság vette fel a helyét annak a vidám mosolynak.

-Tényleg, mert az eddigi nyolc évben nem lettem volna az. Azért, mert nem tudsz megtartani egy nőt rendesen, mint mamát nem engem kell helyette pórázra kötni és úgy félteni, mint az újszülött csecsemőt, NEM VAGYOK MÁR GYEREK! És az eddigi nyolc év is simán ment, kivéve persze az elsőt, de a többit ment kiválóan.-mért kell mindig mindent tönkre tennie, miért?

-Az anyád engem hagyott el és nem fordítva, nem én kezdtem el a másikat csalni..., mindegy otthon majd megbeszéljük.-hogy mi van?!, de nem kérdezek rá, mert a végén még elmegy pont, mint a mama.

-Kész vagy Soul?

-Mint mindig.-a kezembe került kaszaként, az elején kicsit meleg volt és egy pár próbapörgetés jól ment egészen addig amíg nem égette meg a kezem, így leejtettem és hangos csattanással ért a földre-Ezt meg minek csináltad?

-Te miért égettél meg, olyan volt, mintha tűzbe nyúltam volna.-a kezem még mindig fájt és éget és azt el kezdtem gyengén masszírozni-Lehet ez még tényleg korai volt.

-Én mondtam, nekem partnerváltás után négy napig fájt minden izületem.-mondta a papa olyan nyugodtan, mintha az iménti dolog meg se történt volna-Szerintem ezt a harcot napoljátok el.

-Ok osztály mindjárt csengetnek, irány vissza a terembe.

A nap többi része unalmasan telt csengetésig és Henryvel megindultunk az állomás felé. A vonat kicsit késett ez volt a véleményünk miután egy teljes órát késett, de erre eddig is volt példa, majd a harmadik óra elteltével az állomás vezető felhívta kedves utasai figyelmét, hogy a mai vonat nem jön meg mivel a mozdony lerobbant és így sok morgós arcú emberke hagyta el az állomást velük mi az élen és a kicsi kis lakásom felé vettük az utat.

-De ha anyuék ma nem tudtak eljönni akkor holnap ugye eljövünk megint ugye?-kérdezte Henry.

-Igen eljövünk te kis áruló, viszont ma koplalni fogsz ugye tudod?

-Igen, de Blair mindig ad nekem utána enni.

-Tudok róla.

Majd este Blair megvigasztalta Henryt és utána valamilyen fura film ment a televízóban amit a többiek néztek én pedig halgattam.


	8. Chapter 8-A Maka-tockos újra lecsap

Bocsánat a kihalásomért, de eddig nem igazán jutottam a gépemhez, nem is igazán volt ötletem, kicsit lusta is vagyok és valahogy nem a legkönnyebb úgy írni hogy közben még ezer meg ezeregy sztorin gondolkozok, de csak egyet-kettőt akarok leírni és kitálalni a világnak viszont nincs sok belső tartalma és unalmas (ha ez is az akkor szóljatok), mert nemszeretek egyfejezetes oneshot-okat írni ha már tudok egy király véget meg elejét neki. Mindamellett egy Fairy Tail-es sztoriban godolkozok(ha valakit érdekel szóljon), és még egyszer bocsi a késésért.

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

Az esti film uncsi volt, vagyis hát csak szerintem, mivel ugye én nem láttam belőle semmit, nem mintha odafigyeltem volna nagyon miközben a vonat hiányán gondolkodtam, az a vonat még egyszer sem hiányzott, leszámítva Asura estét és az őrületét. Ám ebben nincs semmi értelem mivel Asura fent van, mi meg lent vagyunk és az őrületet sem érzékelte és nem is érzékeli senki sem azóta sem. De az, hogy Marie tanárnő és Stein professzor vonata nem jött meg az furcsa, mert az utolsó ilyen késésük egy pár éve volt viszont azóta szegény mozdonyvezető felmondott, mivelhogy egy őrült szürke ruhás, varrott meg egy szemfedős szőke megfenyegette, hogy megölik és felboncolják, ha nem indítja el a vonatott. Ezen így mindenki röhögött, de mikor megmutatták a fotókat szegény emberről miközben fenyegetik a derékig érő hóban és az orrunkig alig ellátható hóviharban mindenki visszavette a nevetését és azóta is sajnáljuk szegényt, viszont azóta sem volt késés a vonatok terén ami pozitívum egyesek szerint.

És most az ember hiába jön elő azzal, hogy én jelen pillanatban valamiféle fura és zavaros összeesküvés elméletet tervezek, de ezzel így nem vagyunk megszokva se levél, se tükörhívás, se fax, se üzenet, se semmi.

-Nyugi Stein prof. és Marie tanárnő szinte egy leverhetetlen páros, nem lesz bajuk és hamar visszajönnek.-szakította meg gondolatmenetemet Soul, és valamilyen szinten igaza van, mert a professzor meg a tanárnő egyedül erősek, együtt meg még erősebbek és ezt mi sem bizonyítná jobban, hogy túlélik Henrit.

-Igen Maka, nyugodj meg előbb utóbb úgyis hazajönnek ,legfőképp Henry miatt, nem hagynák őt egyedül.-mondta Blair.

-Tudom, de na ez akkor is furcsa mindig pontos napon jönnek, hát vagyis szeretnek jönni...

-A 3 éve történt hóviharra gondolsz?-kérdezte Blair.

-Például, vagy a...- hogy így belegondolok ,még azóta sosem késtek-áhhh a fenébe is nem volt több eset, de nem szeretném, hogy Henry úgy nőjön fel, mint én, szülők nélkül, az már igazságtalanság lenne neki is.

-De keresztanyu, nyugi anyu és apu akkor se kímélték szegény mozdonyvezetőbácsit csak, hogy hazajussanak hozzánk és most is hazajönnek, bízz bennük, apu és anyu a legjobbak.-bátorított Henry ami egy kis mosolyt csalt az arcomra, de ha jól sejtem ő akkor ő ezt vigyorogva mondta.

-Amúgy mennyi az idő?-kérdeztem.

-Mindjárt 9, miért?- válaszolt Soul.

-Hogy miiiiii?-törtem ki-Gyorsan készülődni, az a csapat gyerek a papát keresztben lenyelik ha nem sietünk.

És ezzel megindultunk az akadémiára szélsebesen, ha tegnap este nem lett volna egy kis vihar akkor most a szó szoros értelmében porzana utánunk az ú a reggel már rosszul indul. Mikor beértünk az akadémiára egy csapat lógóval találtuk szembe magunk, és amint meglátták Henryt rögtön elviharzottak, majd egy fegyverpáros jött velünk szembe.

-Jól ment a jelentés?-futva kérdeztem.

-Igen tanárnő, 3 démontojás lett.-felelték.

-Kiváló.-mondtam még még mindig szinte futva, mert a teremből már messzire elhallatszott a nagy hangzavar, majd benyitottam-Ok, kis ördögfiókák megjöttem, remélem még nem szedtétek szét a papát, bocsi papa a késésért, de elaludtunk és...

-Te, hogy tudsz ezekkel bánni-mondta szinte könnyező hangon-én nem értem, mindent úgy vettem velük ahogy te és mégis, én ezt nem értem.

-Semmi baj papa, nemsokára visszajön Stein professzor és itt akkor vér fog folyni.

-Igen, a apu mindenkit fel fog boncolni aki rosszalkodik, hihi.- mondta Henry.

Az osztály mikor meghallotta az én és Henry hangját és persze a vér és boncolásszót rögtön elhalgatott-De még nincs itt.-felelte az egyik.-Maka tockos.-és már repült is a könyv és el is találta pletykálkodó személyünket.

-Hű, de jól dobta el ezt tanárnő de, azt hittem, hogy a tanárnő nem lát.

-Figyelj Jered, a lelkedet láttam, erre pedig mindig képes voltam, ez az egyik legerősebb technikám, ezt, ha álmomból költenek is fel eltalálom a személyt.

Ezek után az órák csendben mentek le, és semmi baj sem volt, de a biztonságért Henryt elküldtem Soullal az állomásra én pedig elmentem a halálszobába. Kid mint mindig ott volt csakúgy mint, Liz és Patty akikkel együtt teljes szimmetriát alkottak.-Bocs Kid tudom nem a legjobb az időzítés,de érdekelne egy s más. Amúgy hello mindenkinek.

-Bocs Maka,de nem tudom, hogy hol van a professzor úr és Marie tanárnő.

~Time Skip~

Az idő, hogy mennyi?, nem tudom, de miután Kiddel beszéltem a hangulatom szomorkásról keserű lett, nem volt semmi ötletem, hogy hova lettek és a többi halálkaszáról sincs sok hír és ez aggasztó.Mikor beértem az ajtón a konyhából rég nem érzett illatok szállingóztak, imádtam ezt a menüsort, desszert nem volt sosem, de az ételek mennyeiek voltak.

-Későn jöttél.

-Nembaj Soul, éhezem ma csak egy kávét ittam.

-Sokat változtál mióta elmentem.

-Te is Soul, te is.

Majd lassan megvacsoráztam és elmentem lefeküdni és most állítottunk be ébresztőt a mai nap elkerülésére.


	9. Chapter 9-Amy vagyis Amanda Bay

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik

~Valahol a fene tudja merre-narrátor~

Egy hosszú fekete hajú,fehér szemű 10 éves lány van egy gazdag város valamelyik szegénynegyedében, ennivalója kevés, szinte elfogyott, az eső pedig, mintha meg sem akarna állni, patakokban folyik le a kislány már így is átázott ruháján...

-Hé te ott, nem kell ezt ennyire túldramatizálni, ha...ha...ha...pci!

-Egészségedre, azt hiszem kislány megfáztál. Na várjunk csak te látsz engem?

-Ja és ha lennél olyan kedves adhatnál nekem egy zsepit ahelyett, hogy még szarabb állapotba akarnál leírni.-morgós kis csaj nem mondom-HALLOTTAM ÁM!

-Tessék kislány, biztos nagyon fázol.-ment oda a gyermekhez egy szőke, szemfedős nő miközben egy zsepit nyújtott át neki az esernyőjével odamenve a leányhoz.

-Köszönöm szé...szé...phennn.-jól megfázott szegény gyerek-Köcsög vagy.-de legalább őszinte.

-Ezt kislány te most nekem mondtad? Nem illik így beszélni azzal aki segíteni akar neked.

-Jaj ööö, nem bocsánat, elnézést-felelte hebegve reszkető kezekkel-maguk nem hallják?-nincs válasz-Értem, na mindegy.

-Hogy hívnak kislány?-jött oda egy szürke köpenyes, szemüveges férfi.

-Amy vagyis Amanda Bay.-felelte gyorsan.

-Nos hát Amy egyedül vagy-e itt, hol vannak a szüleid?

-Anyukám meghalt, az apám pedig nem is törődik velem, úgyhogy nincs mit veszítsek ha elszökök, nem?-a kislány vagyis Amy maga sem értette mért, de megbízott a két fura figurában.

-És ugye azt tudod, hogy minket sem lát mindenki?-Amy megrázta a fejét értetlenül-Ezzel együtt feltenném a kérdést neked, hogy velünk jönnél-e, hogy velünk lakj?

-Na, de Stein ő még csak egy gyerek.

-És te is az voltál mikor még a démontojásokra vadásztál.-felelte szürke, köpcös emberkék, vagyis Stein-Nos hát Amy, ha velünk jössz lesz fedél a fejed fölött, étel előtedd, le leszel iskolázva, de harcolnod kell, méghozzá vérre egy fegyverpartnerrel az oldaladon. Nos?

Rövid gondolkozásba kezdett Amy, hisz nincs mit veszítsen ugye?

~1 hónappal korábban, a város másik végében~

Reggel 7:00,

-Kisasszony, itt az ideje felkelni!-kiált be napirendjével apa titkárnője-Clarissa, ha az édesapja meglátja így megint el fogja verni.-a fejem kómás alig aludtam, tegnap lettem 10 éves és a születésnapi partim miatt éjfél után feküdtem le-A mai nap 8-ra jön a tanára, majd 2-től 3-ig ebéd és etikett-mert, ha lehet akkor miért ne vegyük fel az etikettet is közben-3-tól este 6-ig zongora, hegedű és fuvola lecke Mr. Eavensszel, majd miután hazajön leírja a háziját, vacsorázik majd még egy kicsit beszélne az édesapja vele az etikett után és végül 10 és 11 között takarodó.-majd ezzel kiment.

Minden napom ilyen vagy zenét vagy táncot veszek Wesbával, de személy szerint imádok is ott lenni, mindig jól szórakozok és 1 órát alszok így estére még bírni szoktam magam, az etikettet viszont utálom, az a nőci szörnyű és szigorú, pont úgy mint a tanárom, gimnasztika, hát az elég jól megy, mert hajlékony vagyok, de... röviden ennyi. Így kezdem az összes reggelt miközben magamhoz lebegtettem a ruháimat, hogy mióta van meg ez az erőm, nem tudom, de senki se tudja, kivéve apa, ő a használata miatt sokat bánt. Majd nyílik az ajtó és a szolgáló sikítva fut kifelé amit látja a lebegő ruhákat, remek este kapok.

Este 10:00

-Nos Clarissa, megint használtad az erődet, tudod milyen nehéz fednem a kis titkodat, bezzeg az öcséd és húgod ők nem rendelkeznek semmilyen erővel, és lám nekik nincs semmi problémájuk.-mondta apa, nincs jogom máshogy beszélni vele, aprót bólintottam.

-Tudom, sajnálom, de ők nem a vér szerinti testvéreim, és az anyám se az-törtem ki-nem bírom tovább megkértelek, hogy ne jöjjenek be az emberek reggel, csak egyszer...-puff és jött az első pofon, és a többi és a többi.

-Megmondtam, hogy ezt a beszélgetés így nem mehet le, NEM!MEGÉRTHETNÉD KISASSZONY, HOGY MINDEN SZABÁLY ÉS TILTÁS A TE JÓDAT SZOLGÁLJA!esztelen liba-a végét csak motyogta, de hallottam.

-Megyek lefekszem.-ezzel az egyszerű kijelentéssel elmentem és a mostohahúgom gúnyos kacajával és ikertesója félelmével találtam szembe magam-Ne hagyjátok a személyiségeteket, azt az egyet ne hagyjátok,-ránézet Rimára, lenéző szemekkel-habár neked talán... sohasem volt,-ránéztem Sebre-de te Seb sose hagy elveszni a személyiségedet, és lehetnél egy kicsit magabiztosabb, egy nyúlba is több bátorság szorult, mint beléd.-csak 6 évesek, de pofátlan mocskok mind a ketten, pont olyan porcelánbabák, mint amilyen én voltam anya élete ővesznek,letörölnek és visszatesznek.

Majd egy hét múlva elszöktem, és úgy éltem ahogy tudtam.

~Jelen~

-Nos?-kérdezték.

-Rendbe, benne vagyok.-jelentette ki Amy.

-Remek, siessünk, kezdem unni ezt az esőt, és Henry is hiányzik, már biztos nagyon fél, mert nem vagyunk még otthon,-és elindultak az esőben-és visszaadhatnád a

a tegnap ellopott tárcámat Amy, te voltál nem?-majd átnyújtva a tárcát megindultak.


	10. Chapter 10-Találkozunk

Nos hát jóemberek az történt amit még én is nehezen hiszek a kis történetet már 328 megtekintést tudhat magának(de lehet, hogy többet is mire ezt a fejezetet megosztom), ami alapvetőleg nem nagy szám, de ha azt nézzük, hogy milyen kevés magyarul tudó ember van és abból is milyen kevesen olvasnak esetleg néznek mangát vagy animét azért ez nagy szám (legalábbis nekem), mivel akik olvassák ezt a történetet azok tartják bennem a lelket, hogy nem a levegőbe írom meg csak a magam kedvére, nekem az hogy láttam akár az első hét múlva, hogy 12 vagy hány megtekintést kapott az első fejezet, a prológus sokat jelentett és ha netalán kapnék tőletek valami égi jelet vagy valamit megjegyzésként nem zavarna, mert ti vagytok az én kis "lelkeim", ha baj van akkor írjátok meg akár privátba is, mert tudom, hogy néha hibázom meg összecsapom, de erre általában a posztolás után jövök rá, ami persze késő én meg már lusta vagyok javítani a fejezeten, úgyhogy lássuk.

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

A napok teltek és az éves találkozóra mindenki eljött a régi csapatból, csak a tanárnő és a professzor hiányzott, leginkább Henrynek, habár pozitívumnak számított, hogy idén nem folyt vér és nem volt boncolás, mert egyes fajokért kár lenne ha kipusztulnának mielőtt felboncolnánk őket, de ha a professzoron múlik akkor nincs ilyen baj. viszont a teóriáim, hogy mért nem tudtak a tanárnőék eljönni nem múltak el, sőt egyre csak nőttek a fejemben az elméletek és egyre rosszabbak lettek-Áuuuu, ez fájt te tökfej!- kiáltottam egykori, s talán nemsokára új társamra.

-Mondtam már, hogy ne aggód Steinék miatt, nemsokára úgyis hazajönnek, engem a prof felboncol, mert itt hagytam mindenkit és minden a régi lesz.-mondta halál nyugodtan, de a lelek mást mondott, a lelke is ideges volt lassan az "eltünt" páros miatt, nem volt olyan ideges, mint én, de nyugodt se.

-És ezt éppen te mondod, a te lelked is azt mutatja, hogy ideges vagy,- kiáltottam-habár nem annyira, mint én, de te is kezdesz ideges lenni lassan.-mondtam már nyugodtabban-És ma nem javaslom, hogy kigyere, a többiek mind visszatértek és akkor csak a professzor lesz a legkisebb fájdalmad.-mondtam intően, de ha nem változott semmit akkor ezt szerintem fel sem fogta és akkor tényleg csak a professzor lesz a legkisebb fájdalma-Henry, gyere indulunk, vagy inkább itthon maradsz?-kérdeztem tőle félig kiáltva.

-Jövök már!-kiáltotta, de már ott volt szinte mellettem-Soul ma te csinálod a vacsit ugye? A tegnapi finom volt, ma Blair túlórázik, úgyhogy nem ér rá.-Soulnak szolni sem volt ideje, mert Henry rögtön válaszolt-Oké keresztanyu, a vacsi el van intézve, mehetünk.

-A vacsi el van intézve, hallottad Soul ma te vagy a szakács, meg úgy mostanában is, Blair sokat túlórázik, Henry te meg tegezhetsz is ez így öregesnek hat nekem.-mondtam félig nyöszörgős hangnemben, Soul viszont semmit nem tudott mondani a meglepetségtől, mert Henryvel már elindultunk kifelé.

Az utunk csendes és békés volt, az emberek köszöntek és néhánnyal beszélgettünk egy kicsit, majd mikor felértünk már a többiek is ott voltak, éreztem a többiek jelenlétét és, hogy nem volt mellettem Soul nyugtalanított, tudom, hogy ez hülyeség hiszen én tanácsoltam neki, hogy maradjon otthon a maga biztonságáért,de ezt én se hiszem el, hogy ilyen könnyen megszoktam azt, hogy mellettem volt újra, és így nem éreztem teljesnek magam, de mivel, hogy az arcmimikám a látásommal együtt elment fel se tűnt senkinek.

-Pszt. Maka. Soul hol van?-suttogta ma fülembe Black Star.

-Nem jött, nehogy a többiek megöljék.- válaszoltam neki suttogva.

-Jogos, nem is lehet mindenki olyan menő, isteni és elfogadható, mint én!-erre a kijelentésre mindenki csak nevetéssel vagy kifütyöléssel válaszolt-Na ne már srácok, mikor Soul visszajött őt is nagyobb fogadóbizottság várta és ti kifütyöltök engem, a ti földreszált isteneteket, ez nem fair.-nyávota a végét Black Star mire mindenki meglepődött és kérdésekkel teli fejjel fordult felé, Tsubaki egyszerű és megszokott módon nyugtatni próbálta a bandát sajnos sikertelenül-Nem így történt Maka?

-Black Star te nyomorúlt, félkegyelmű, te idióták gyöngyszeme, muszáj mindig mindent kikotyogj és még te tartod magad istennek, az isten, de csak az idiótáké, de talán még azokba is több ész szorult, mint beléd!-kiabálta Maka, habár még ő sem értette, hogy miért lett hirtelen ilyen dühös, csak azt vette észre, hoy Black Star ruhájának a gallérját fogja és teljes erejéből rázza.

-Most, mit kapod fel olyan hirtelen a vizet, senki sem halt meg, nem?-habár Maka arca éppen az ellenkezőjét mondta az "ezen azonnal segíthetünk, mert mindjárt megöllek" nézése volt, amire senkinek nem volt egy szava sem.

-Keresztanyu, én megyek Kid mesterhez oké?-kérdzete Henry-Azt mondta tud valami nagy jót anyáékról.

-Menj hamar!-a hangja nem volt bántalmazó, de a frusztráció és le nem vezetett idegesség hallatszott benne és Henry hamar kapta is a lábát ki a teremből, nemhogy a még azért is kapjon amiért tudja, hogy keresztanyja se akarja, főleg, mert nincs értelme.

-Nos jól van kezdhettek mesélni...-jeletették ki a többiek.

~Henryvel megyünk tovább, mert a magyarázkodás egészen unalmas volt~

Henry idegeit az izgalom és értetlenség határán leginkább egy nagyon pattogós labdával lehetne leírni, mert a fejében csak a tegnapesti rövid kis beszélgetés volt mielőtt elaludt volna.

 _Éppen aludni készült a szőke szemüveges kisfiúnk aki habár nem mutatta senki előtt ugyanúgy féltette szüleit és félt, hogy nem látja őket többet. Pizsamában volt ami valaha az édesapjáé lehetett, mert ugyanaz a vart stílusú volt, mint édesapja összes többi ruhája, KACC, biztos csak a szél, KACC, KACC, Henry észbekapott, hiszen az elmúlt hönapban nem volt szinte semmi szél és nem is ilyen erősségű, hogy az ablaküveget rázza. Henry végül félve bár, de odament az ablakhoz, hiszen ha baj is lett volna keresztanyja megvédte volna és most még egy halálkasza is volt a házban, vagyis biztos nem esett volna a félhomályos szobában az ablakhoz ment, semmi, gondolta elsőnek, de aztán kinyitotta és a kisebbik Thompson nővért látta az utcán.-Henry holnapra vár Kid, valamit tud a szüleidről!-kiáltotta fel vígan majd, mintha mi sem történt volna elment, kérdezni sem volt ideje, és a végén a holdon csodálkozott, hogy hogy lehet az, hogy csak az ő városukban ilyen fura._

Vajon, mit akarhat mondani Kid? A szüleid nem jönnek vissza hozzád, vagy meghaltak, részvétem, esetleg nem akarnak többé az Akadémiának dolgozni, csupa rosszabbnál rosszabb kérdés jött az eszébe és annál is rosszabb válszok, míg végül a halálszoba előtt találta magát, bekopogjon-e vagy ne, érdekli-e egyáltalán az új hír vagy nem, ezt a gondolatmenetet egy vörös hajú ember a halálkasza zavarta meg.

-Ha nem mész be sosem tudod meg a válaszokat, nem?-kérdezve mosolyogva és még mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna Henry Spirit megfogta a kezét bátorításként, kicsit megszorította amiből Henrynek ösztönből és megszokásból már az jött, hogy erősebben szorította meg Spirit kezét, mejd az említett személy benyitott, Kid a tükör előtt volt és valakivel nagyon elfoglaltnak tünt.

-Ah kedves Marie itt is jön Henry,-fordult oda a fiúhoz,- gyere anyukád beszélne veled.-szolt Henrynek bátorítóan, de Henrynek erre már nem volt, szükség, meghallotta az édesanyja hangját és attól kezdve semmivel nem tudták volna visszatartani, hogy beszéljen vele.

-Henry, szia kincsem, tudod-e, hogy most, hogy hiányzol nekem-sírta el magát a tükör előtt és mindenki kiment a teremből, hogy legyen meg Henrynek az a bizonyos szülői beszélgetése amire, már úgy vágyott-, de nem agódj miattunk, apád és én jól vagyunk, csak akadt egy kis dolgunk, de ne félj nemsokára otthon leszünk melletted és nem megyünk mellőled.-hogy szegény fiú hányszor hallotta ezt már ezelőtt, de nem zavarta soha külsőleg az, hogy mindig itt hagyták, habár belül neki ez mindig nagyon fáj-Habár az ünnepségre nem érünk haza, de én buta, hogy is érnénk hiszen az holnapután van, és mi még nem tudtunk a plusz dolgunk miatt elindulni, de haza fogunk menni, ne aggódj.-mondta az anyja és a beszélgetés végére, mint anyja, mint fia patakokban törtek ki, csak Stein bírta ki habár a szemében látszott a vágyakozás fia után és az, hogy mennyire hiányzik neki, mint az otthona, mint a fia.

Mikor Henry kiment a teremből a szemei még mindig a Dunát eresztették, de a többiek kérdő nézésére csak mosolyogva rázta a fejét, hogy ne kérdezzenek és boldogan visszament Makahoz, hiszen az ő számára röpke négy perces beszélgetés igazából több, mint egy teljes óra volt és mire visszatért keresztanyjához az otthagyott káoszból csak régi ismerősök boldog nevetését tudta kivenni.

-Szóval akkor te mostmár lemondtál Kimről, és másvalakit keresel, de te csak őt szereted,vagyis a forever alone tagben maradsz.?HÜLYE!-röhögte, vagy kérdezte vagy csak simán kijelentette a Soul, de ez senkinek nem tünt fel hiszen a csoportból mindenki részeg volt és mikor Kid beállított Liz és Patty egy slaggal mindenkit lelocsoltak és a végén nagyot nevettek rajta, mint egy csapat óvodás, szólval Henry elment Blair munkahelyére és mindent elmesélt zárás után neki és addig is egy csomó hülyességel töltötte az idejét és ügyelt arra, hogy ne legyen láballatt.


	11. Chapter 11-amire nincsenek szavak

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

Henry Blair munkahelyén aludt és rájött, hogy a "varázslatos" macska barátai/munkatársai egész jó fejek és, hogy nagyon szeretik Henryt vagy lehet, hogy csak sokat ittak és úgy jártak, mint a keresztanyja baráti csoportja, egy csapat részeg ember kék, rózsaszín, fekete, fehér, szőke hajjal plusz egy kopasz aki rettentően nyomult Kimre. Vicces volt nézni, hogy ovis szintű viccekkel és beszólásokkal ajándékozzák egymást fél részegen, de volt aki már tiszta részeg volt. Egy valami még viszont zavarta Henryt és az a beszélgetés alatt a háttérben ülő fél félénk, fél értetlen, csodálkozott fejet vágó fekete hajú, fehér szemű lány volt, akihez hasonlót még nem látott, eszébe jutott, hogy nem szólt senkinek sem a suliból, hogy eljön és, hogy ő ezért menyire le lesz szidva. Így rohanó tempóval futott végig felszántva a várost egészen az iskoláig, és az ara alapján aki meglátta tudta, hogy nem a tanulás örömére siet ennyire. Amint odaért az iskola bejárata előtt mély levegőt vett, nem akart szembenézni dühös keresztanyjával. Nincs választás és megindult,a hosszú néhol csontszürkés és néhol fehér folyosókat csak a szimmetrikus gyertyatartók és a plafon mintája díszí egyetlen különleges szoba az a halálisten szobája, az igazgatói, az itt-ott kikandikáló sírkövek és keresztek mellet a csodás fényes ég mintája változtatta meg a szobát a suli többi helyétől, és hiába furi, de ez ad egyfajta hangulatot a helynek. Majd a nagy faajtó elő érkezett, torkában dobogott a szíve, habár apjától tudja, hogy ez lehetetlen mégis úgy érezte, hogy ha nem nyel egyet akkor az esti vacsorája is várni fogja keresztanya mellett és nem jó értelemben. Az ajtó nesztelenül kinyílt, jó a karbantartása, egy ismerős kékes türkizes fej látszott vagyis inkább nézte Henryt.

-Jó reggelt, de korán felkeltél, én ilyen koromban még aludtam, mert különben nem lehetnék most olyan isten, de ne aggódj kisöreg, ha te nem is lehetsz olyan isteni, mint én attól még próbálkozhatsz.-vágta a mondat végére Black Star a fogkrémes reklámba való világítós mosolyát, mire Henry kifulladva csak bólogatott, és meglepetten vette észre, hogy még keresztanyja alszik, pedig ilyenkorra már rég fel szokott kelni.

Black Star takarította(!) épp a helyet míg mindenki más csendben pihent, mint a vihar előtti csendben. De itt szerencsére nincs vihar még, de ez ebben a városban sosem tudható. Holnap itt lesz végre az alapítási ünnep (tessék ideképzelni a két szót angyali kórussal) ami azt jelenti, hogy a prof és tanárnő hazaérnek aminek köszönhetően felment az adrenalin szintje és vigyorgott egész takarítás alatt. Majd eszébe jutott, hogy mostmár ő is ide fog járni csak, mint tanuló és erre a gondolatra ráfagyott a vigyor az arcára. Végül is Blackivel hamar befejezték a munkát és mire a többiek felkeltek már a szőke szemüveges vigyorgós fiú, a kékes haju harc edzett ember mellett reggelizett. Senki sem kérdezett csak leültek enni ami a végére egy kajacsatává vált, de ebbe se Henry, se Black Star nem volt benne így ők nézték a dolgozó barátaikat.

Délután kosarazni mentek le és a végére nem is a pont hanem a játék volt a fontos, így egy döntetlenbe kiegyezve máskorra egy újabb mecset írtak elő.,

Az idő telt és múlt és mire észbekaptak már itt volt az ünnepség és Maka megint a munkaerő beosztásában dolgozott. Mint mindig most is őt kergették, hogy mint és hogy vannak beosztva, mert valamilyen nyomorúságos módon megint mindenki lusta volt megnézni a küldeséses táblát. Ígyhát Maka és Henry otthon maradtak, de Soul nem tudta, hogy mit fogja várni így mit sem sejtve beért a suliba és meglepetten tapasztalt, hogy senki sem tudta, hogy mi a dolga. Mivel régi, s talán nemsokára új mesterét ismeri tudta, hogy az mindent biztos kiírt nekik. Így fogta magát és fel s alá járkált az Akadémián, hogy hova helyezte ki a beosztást, de mivel még az idő vígan az ünnepség előtt volt, pontosabban reggel 7-8 között volt és a feje az hasogatott még mindig a sok italtól, hiába a halálvárosi piánál nincs erősebb, így nem lelte meg a papírlapot miután háromszor átjárta a sulit, sőt sikeresen el is tévedt aminek köszönhetően viszont meglelte a küldetéstáblát és a beosztást is. Nagyott füttyentett mire mindenki ott termet előtte, mintha valami dzsin varázsolta volna őket oda. Miután mindenki látta a beosztást, amit szerintük Henry írt, mivel itt-ott helyesírási hibát leltek benne, szótlanul továbbmentek, mindenki a dolgára... vagyis csak mentek volna, ha az iskola csengője nem jelezte volna az ünnepség kezdetét. Mindenki futott kifele a suli bejáratához, mint akik a halál elől menekültek volna, habár az is lehet, mivel mögöttük jött Kid és a Thompson testvérek, így aztán még jobban futottak kifele. De hiába a halált a fene se érheti utól, mivel mire ők kiértek és a tüdejüket is majdnem kiköpték Kid már kezdte is a beszédét. Mindenki próbált feltünés nélküli lenni, de az nehéz, ha egy csapatnyian egyszerre kapkodták a levegőt. Mindenki a helyére ment míg Soul Makat kereste és meg is lelte Henryt. Maka pedig ott volt a fiú mellett egyre bíztatva arra, hogy a szülei mostmár tényleg maradnak, nem pedig csak az üres az üres ígéretek amik eddig hiábavaló hitet keltettek benne.

-Figyelmet kérek, köszöntök mindenki ...-és Kid a beszédét az iskola szimmetrikus elhelyezésével kezdte majd folytatta a többi hülyeséggel ami ennek az ünnepélynek aztán a közelébe sem ért- és ezzel bejelentem, hogy jövőében újabb E.A.T. osztályt tudunk indítani, ezzel együtt bejelentem Black Star mestert és partnerét Tsubaki Nakatsukasa és Dr. Stein és Marie tanárnő városban maradását akiket az idén végzett 2 halálkasza és partnerük fog helyettesíteni. Stein professzor fogja az új E.A.T. osztályt vezetni...-stb. a többi érdektelen beszéd volt a levegőben, Henrynek ennél több nem is kellett figyelnie, nem mintha tudott volna már hiszen már neki is esett keresztanyjának, hogy megkérdezze, hogy történt ez.

-Te fiatal vagy és ha nekem nem is de legalább neked legyen családi szeretetben részed meg amúgy is a újak el akartak menni terepmunkára odaki.- majd egy hatalmasnak nem mondható füstfelhő jelent meg a semmiből.

-Az én legendám a XII. században kezdődött, bolond, ne közelíts, haloddd!-de már Patty lépet vagyis inkább rugott és ezzel hatalmas kacagással elrugta excaliburt a levegőbe messze el (apropó Patty rugásai veszélyesebbek lehetnek néha, mint maga Kid teljes ereje).

Lassan véget ért a megnyitó szerűség és mindenki ment dolgára, de Henryt nem lelték sehol így az egész Akadémiát Maka majdnem felrobbantotta, hogy meglelje, mert ha nem lelik meg a tanárnőék vissza érte előtt juj a városnak. Maka és Soul végül megindultak vissza kis lakásukba és egész úton Maka azon gondolkozhatott, hogy hol lehet, hiszen Henry a város minden pontját ismeri így el nem veszhetett, gondolat menetét egy ötlet és két érdekes fej folytotta belé.

-Soul, ki ők?-kérdezte Maka mivel még semmit vagy csak nagyon homályosan látott.

-Ilyen nincs, hogy talált ő ide, és ki az a nő vele?-Maka erre egy zsepit nyújtott oda neki egy szájelhúzós fejjel -_- -Nyugi nyugi nem úgy értem, -hadarta el gyorsan ilyedtében a fiú-nem kell a zsepi és a nő az nálam azért jó 10 évvel idősebb, nem mintha láttam volna mostanába szép lányt, leszámítva téged.-vágott be Soul olyan csábítós hangon.

-Kö..köszi-ezt az egy szót alig tudta kinyögni Maka idegességében, majd észbekapott-ne terelj, nem segít a mostani helyzetünkön semmit, meg amúgy is meg kell keressük Henryt minél hamarabb még mielőtt...-de a mondatot nem tudta befejezni, mert valaki közbe szólt.

-Szia öcskös, tudnál segíteni nekünk.-kérdezte a férfi Soultól, de a nő már Maka nyakában sírt vagy valami hasonlót csinált-Na de Kami nem kéne előbb bemutatkoznod nekik?

-Oh igazad van Wes, én butus, bocsánat, Kamile vagyok, rég találkoztunk kicsim.-mondta a nő akinek haja megegyezett Makaéval.

-Nem, az nem lehet- Kami már Maka kezét fogta biztatásként, Maka rég kiapad, száraz szemeiből könnyek hada kezdett látszani a napszemüveg alól is-De örülök, hogy újra itt vagy.-és megölelte rég nem találkozott édesanyát- De hogy, mi, miért?-Maka most először nem lelte a megfelelő szavakat egy mondat összehozásához.

-Sss, majd elmondod úton hozzátok, már ha nem zavarok és ha lehetne kérnék egy csésze teát is.

-Ok anyu, Soul és Wes, irány hozzánk.


	12. Chapter 12-Mumus

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

Kamil Makahoz hasonlóan kihúzott háttal, már majdnem feszítve ment az utcán lánya és annak "partnere" mellett, míg Wes azt sem tudta, hogy mit merre, hogy-smint, bár ha Kami is őszinte akart lenni már ő sem igazán ismerte ki magán Halálváros utcáin. Maka és Soul egymás mellett mentek szótlanul hisz mindketten Henry hollétén gondolkodtak és csak néha engedtek ki magukból egy-egy szót. Mikor beértek a házba teljes sötétség honolt, majd Maka a villanykapcsoló után nyúlt, hogy megvilágosodjanak, habár ez neki nem segített sokat hiszen vaksága miatt teljes sötétségben él, amiben azért ahoz képest a vártnál sokkal jobban boldogult, de igaz ez a sötétség kerek 8 éve van vele és volt ideje megszokni és majdhogynem megszeretni, nincs baja a nappal és a horrorfilmek ijesztő képkockáival sem. De ezt mind ő kiválóan tudja titkolni rezzenéstelen arc mimikájával és néha buzdító, máskor vígasztaló szavaival. Ám most ez nem ilyen egyszerű, az egyetlen olyan fontos és fiatal személy az életéből most hiányzott, az aki gyermeki gondolkodásával és hangjával, néholi nemértésével sok mosolyt csal az arcára, ez az érzés nem hasonlít ahoz, mint amikor elmegy a szüleivel egy pár napra, nem, ez annak az érzése amit mindenki utál, mintha sz élete egy darabját szakítanák ki belőle ami roppant fájdalmas és szomorú is egyben. Hiányzott neki Henry és ezt nem tudta tagadni, de nem a félelem miatt amit a tanárnő és a professzortor felől jön, hanem ezt az érzést nem tudta leírni, de tudta, hogyha Henry meglesz megnyugszik és boldog lesz. Az evés szóba sem jöhetett, egy falat s tán még annyi sem ment volna le most a torkán.

-Előkészítem neked a fürdőt, jó?-nincs válasz-Jóóó?-Maka értetlenül kapta fel fejét régi társa hangjára-A fürdő víz Maka, megyek és előkészítem neked jó?-Maka csak aprót bólintott, de nem szólt semmit, félt, hogy rosszúl vagy akár rosszabúl lesz, ha egy szót is .

-Jól vagy kincsem, minden rendben? Nem igazán vagy jó formában, régen mindig annyit mosolyogtál és nevettél, most pedig nem is tudom, hm hmm.-morfondírozott magában Kami.

-Maka, ugye?- kérdezte Wes enyhén félve, de talán inkább magabiztosság nélkül, amire Maka csak bólintott ismét- Nem volt sok bajod Soulal ugye, tudom néhs elviselhetetlen és nem mindig egy minta mindenkinek, de hidd el, hogy nagyon igyekszik és amúgyis hányan laktok itt, ha szabad tudnom?

-Hát Soul, én, Blair aki nemsokára hazajön és Henry szokott itt lenni néha ha nincsenek itthon a tanárnőjék, és nyugi ismerem Soult elég jól, tudom, hogy nem egy mintapéldánya az emberi fajnak, de mindig lehet bízni benne, és volt elég időm megismerni őt.-felelte Maka nemes egyszerűséggel.

Ezen a válaszon nem csak Wes, de Kami és az éppen beérkező Soul is meglepődött, de nem szólt semmit se. Ezalatt az este alatt Maka és Soul megtudta, hogy merre járt Kami és Wes családi életéről is többet tudtak meg, kisfiáról, feleségéről és szinte lánya ként szeretet tanítványáról akit ahogy elmesélte túlhajszoltak, de a család státuszához képest ez egy teljesen rendes általános dolog volt.

Másnap tovább folytatták a keresést így Makának a suli eszébe se jutott, hogy be kéne menjen és néha hol Wes vagy pedig Kami vesződött el eltévedést mondván. De sem Soul, sem pedig Maka nem mondta el hivatlan és váratlan vendégeiknek a "városnézés" célját, ezt mint Kami, úgy mint Wes baráti városnézésnek hitték és f el sem merült bennük a rákérdezés a hosszú és végtelennek tűnő sétának. A többiektől sem kaptak hírt és Blair és a munkatársai sem lelték mev akik szabadidejükben és szüneteikben keresték a szemüveges szőkét. Makának se enni se inni nem volt kedve, hiszen a város bejárva nem lelte meg keresztfiát és a tanárnőjék is közeledtek hozzájuk, kicsivel hamarabb, mint hitték volna.

Az este sem volt igazán bőbeszédűbb Maka részéről, egy-egy szót ha kipréselt magából vagy valami növényszerűt akkor már jónak számított a jelenlegi helyzethez mérve. Míg Soul próbálta terelni a témát kicsit kellemesebb irányba az eltünéséről és Maka napszemüvegével kapcsán, csakhát lassan elfogynak a témák és akkor mi lesz? De hatalmas szerencséjükre Wes másnap továbbmegy, s többi pedig piskóta lesz, gondolta Soul. De Wes vonatja nem megy ám olyan hamar, sőt szinte este, jó későn, úgyhogy lesz miről terelni eleget.

Másnap Maka bement a suliba és próbálta anyját otthon hagyni, hiszen mindenki sejtette, hogy mi lessz ha szülei találkoznak, és anyja még nem is tud vakságáról, ez még érdekes lehet, nem? Végül is nem találkoztak Spirittel, így a perpatvar is elkerülhető lett, Kidnek dolga volt az új osztályok miatt, így Liz és Patty segített megkeresni Henryt a tükörrel a halálszobában, sikertelenül. Majd már jó késő lehetett ( kb. Este 8-9)mikor megindultak vissza házukba, Soul éppen West vitte el az állomáshoz így ő nem volt ott amikor egy fekete füst kerítette be Henryt a suli előtt. Maka le volt dermedve, ilyet még nem érzett azelőtt, furcsa volt: félelem, sötétség, szenvedés és mérhetetlen üresség volt a "szellem" fekete füstfellegében. Kami reakciója is hasonló volt, azt sem tudta, hogy mitt vagy ,hogy hogy, de azt tudta, nem is inkább érezte, hogy ezzel lánya sem találkozott. Egy fekete koromszerű füstfelleg kerítette be a szőke fiút, aki szintúgy reménytelen ötleteléssel gondolkodott, hogy mivel állnak szemben, most, de semmi. Blank, üres, fekete, ködös, vagy kinek, hogy tetszik annak a megfogalmazása, hogy nincs ötlet a fejében még menekülésre sem.

Míg Maka és Kami ötletelt, hogy mi a fenével álnak szemben, addig Spirit is kiért. Ő is le volt dermedve, de nem lehetett tudni, hogy az értetlenségtől amit Kami észrevétele vetett fel benne, vagy az az értetlenség ahogy Henryt találta meg a füstfelleg közepében. Az arca értetlenebb volt, mint a többieké és mégis értelemmel teljesebb, mert látta Henryt és, hogy nem látott sebet rajta, de lehet, hogy csak Stein félelmeitől menekült meg és az mutatkozott meg rajta.

-Ez meg mi a fene?-hallatszott az ismerős hang, nem Steimé, sem pedig Kamié, hamem Soulé. Azé akitől a megjelenést a legkevésbbé várná az ember- Maka válaszolj már sz isten szerelmére!-szólt újra ingerültebben régi társa.

-Nem tudom Soul, érted, nem tudom. Nem tudom mi ez, vagy, hogy milyen a kinézete, milyen az ereje vagy, hogy mire képes, nincs lelke, vagyis van, valami szomorú, fájdalom és szomorúsággal teli, ez, ez, ez rosszabb lélekkel bír, mint Stein professzor.-Maka el sem hitte, hitte, hogy ez a mondat egyszer elhagyja a száját- A lelke, úgy értem a lelke rosszabb, mint Stein professzor lelke, nincs lelke, asszem.

-Ezt, hogy érted?- kérdezte értetlenül Soul.

-Úgy ahogy mondtam.- válaszolta Maka vissza félig remegő hangnemben.

-Nyugi, nincs baja, egy karcolás sem. Erősebb ő, mint ez a füstfelleg.- majd egy mély sóhaj hagyta el Makát, de a fele hírtelen belé szorult amint megérezte a fiú kezeit a kezén végigsuhanni majd megállni a csuklóján- Most nem megyek el, még egyszer nem.- jelentette ki a fehér a szőkének.

-Ereszd el őt Soul, most ereszd el az én Makámat, ne merd még egyszer bántani.- tiltakozott hevesen a fiú mozdulatai ellen.

-Hagyd már Spirit, már nagylány a mi kis Makánk, ha pedig be akar újítani egy fiút a házba hát tegye, elég idős egy ilyen döntésre.- felelte Kami Spiritnek, mintha őt nem irritálta volna lányuk hozzáállása a fiúhoz, erre a mondatra mind a kettőt elöntötte a vörösség, méghozzá tetőtől talpig, de ennél jobb, izgalmasabb dolog nem történt a kettő megilletődött személy között, amíg

-Csókoljátok már meg egymást!- kiáltotta oda Henry távolabbról, mire ahogy eddig Maka volt ledermedve úgy már Soul is mozdulatlan volt, de Kami és Spirit is lefagyott erre a szövegre.

-Ezt ki ne mond még egyszer, értve vagyok?- kiáltotta Kami szegény fogságban lévő fiúnak.

-Hogy is volt, elég időd egy fiúhoz, nem? De akkor is, Henry ne bátorítsd Soult!

-De miért? Tök cukik együtt és mind a ketten szeretik egymást, ez az eggyik ok arra, hogy miért nem tudnak mással párosodni.- felelte a kis szőke fogoly ártatlanul. Mire a két ismét említett személy egymásra nézett, elpirultak majd hamar mind a ketten a fogolyra néztek aki csak vigyorgott rájuk azzal az aranyos, de a jelenlegi helyzetben inkább szadista volt, mint édes-Megmondtam.

-Igen Henry, veled vagyok, ezt hogy csináltad? Hogy tetted őket ilyen szótlanná? Mi is volt a kérdésem?- kérdezte Patty, de még senki sem látta a hang tulajdonosát.

-Patty, ne legyél ilyen modortalan, már, még vissza kell szereznünk Henryt, aztán pedig pihennem kell, mert várj ugye nem az amire hondoloke ez egY SZELLEMMMMM!- kiáltott fel Liz, de még az őt sem lehettet látni.

-Liz, Patty fogjátok vissza magoatok, Henryt megmenteni jöttünk nem veszekedni.- szólalt meg Kid is és az égen milyen véletlenül velük szemben jött a gördeszkáján, szimmetrikusan.

-Na végre azt hittem, hogy nem is jötettek volna el, és most én a hatalmas Black Star, aki túlszárnyalja az isteneket is legyőzi ezt a szellemet, jahú!- kiáltotta el magát Black Star és az árnyakból előugorva a füst közepébe ugrott, de ettől nem lett jobb a helyzett, sőt még látni sem látott a sűrű füstben így vaktában próbált meg harcolni ami nem sikerült elég jól így inkább visszavonulót fúj Maka és Soul mellé-Mióta vagytok ti ilyen közel egymáshoz?

-Látod Kid én itt nem maradok, Black Star is megmondta ez egy szellem.-sikította Liz.

-És ezt éppen Black Startól kéne elhidd, hm?- kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel ami a szimmetria miatt érdekesre sikeredett- Mindegy, jöttünk, hogy befogjunk egy lelket nem?

-Szóval ő lenne az új halálisten milyen pazarlás, remek haderő lenne belőle csak, mint sima.

-Tessék, hallod ezt Kid ez a nő itt téged lenéz, és még azt is tudja, hogy kit néz le, higy nem.

\- Nincs időnk Liz kicsinyes csajos kis civakodásra, ezt a mumust vissza kell zárnunk a palackjába minél hamarabb, külömben.

-MUMUSS! Már itt sem vagyok, a mumus akkor rám ne számíts-de mielőtt nármit mondhatott volna tovább Kid lövöldözésbe kezdett így Liz eséje a menekülésre egyenlő lett a nullával.

-Mi az a mumus, ha olyan, mint a gyermek riogatós sztorik akkor nem lehet megölni nem?-kérdezte Soul.

-Nem pontosan, a füstfelleg amivel körbeveszik magukat ritkán halálos, de kiváló búvóhely nekik, ott csak a vak harcosnak van eséje és az sem biztos, hogy lelket szereznek tőle, ha sikerül egyáltalán megölni, mert fizikai testük sem olyan pontos, így nem olyan könnyű őket megölni, nagyon sikamlós a tesük, mint egy vizes szappannak vagy egy nyálkás békának, és ha egyszer kiengedik nem lehet visszazárni előző zárjába.

-Tehát akkor Kidnek semmi eséje a mumus ellen igaz mama, de ha bezárni sem lehet akkor, hogy állítsuk meg?

-Spirit gyere, nehéz lesz, de még egyszer eggyütt kell harcolnunk, ne értsd félre csk Makaéer.-Makaért jött a válasz, majd Spirit kaszává változott és Kami, mint a régi szép időkben most is ugyanúgy forgatta Spiritett. Majd ők is belevetették magukat a csatába, de hiába harcoltak elég ügyesen amit mondott Kami most ki is tapasztalta, jiszen semmi eséje nem volt a vakok világában, mint, az a mérhetetlen sötétség, Spirit nem is értette, hogy Maka, hogy képes így boldogúlni. Majd ez ment le még tíz percen keresztül haszontalanul, mert sem Kid, sem Kami, sem pedig Black Star az árnyak hatalmas ura nem volt képes nyerni itt, ez nem az ő pályájuk volt, de nem adták fel.

-Maka gyere te is, ez neked könnyű kell, hogy legyen.- húzta magával Soul Makát a csat heves fekete füstfellegébe.

-De Soul, ez múltkor sem ment, emlékszel.

-De most van indokunk, akkor nem volt, a szüleid miattad harcolnak most úgy együtt, mint régen, mi pedig most Henry miatt fogjuk ugyanazt tenni. Majd meh nem várva régi társa válaszát megfogta a kezét és átváltozott kaszává ami enyhe fényt sugárzott mire mindenki felfigyelt, senki nem értett semmit. Maka eddig még a kispadról figyelte az eseményeket majd mindenkit leváltott vagy kilökött a füstből amit a többiek csak akkor vettek észre mikor már meglátták egymást, de Makat nem. Mindenki kint szerette volna látni Makat ahol ők látják és biztonságban tudhatják, egy kis koccanás szerű hangra lettek figyelmesek, majd Maka szemüvegje a földön volt a füstön kívül, vagyis elfogadta azt, hogy milyen az állapota és, hogy nem lessz már olyan soha mint régen. Egy párszor Makát a földre lökték, de ő felált, nem kelletek szavak, hogy beszélni tudjanak, arra volt a sötét szoba, de most az sem kellett, mert Maka minden mozdulattal koncentrált míg a fegyverét fogta és ezt Soul is érezte. A következő ütéseket már Maka simán kivédte vagy előre látta így már ellentámadásba tudott lendülni. Pörgött és forgott a kezében a kasza és mire észbe kapott valaminek nekiütközött a penge, a füst elillant és friss levegő volt helyette. Ezzel Maka titkára is fény derült anyja szeme előtt, aki megdöbbenve vette észre gyönyörű leánya kiégett szemét. Nem szólt semmit sem, nem tudott.

-És ilyenekkel is kell majd küzdjek Marie?-egy ismeretlen kislány hangot hallani lehetett, de még látni nem.

-Az attól függ, hogy milyen lesz a küldetésed, de úgy látszik az a mumus elmenekült, ezt már nem fogod megfogni sosem.-halatszott az ismerős hang mire Maka Soult kiejtette a kezéből és a hangok irányába kezdett el futni rá se hederítve partnere nyavajgáséra, fájdalmáról.

\- Tanárnő, professzor!-újongott Maka az említett személyeket ölelve-Annyira agódtam.

-De amint látod Maka nem volt miért, hol van Henry?- de a szőke fiúcska már anyját ölelte és egy kis könny lábadt a szemükbe mindkettőnek.

-És ő ki?-kérdezte Henry a fekete hosszú hajú, fehér szemű lányra mutatva.

-Nos hát emberek bemutatom Amanda Bayt.-felelte Stein professzor szemüveges fiának.

-Keresztanyu, akkor is megmondtam.-mondta a fiú vigyorogva.


	13. Chapter 13-Alma

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

Alig telt el 1 óra és mindenki, még Blair is Maka kis lakásában volt. Ünnepeltek, de, hogy mit tán még ők sem tudták, csak abban voltak biztosak, hogy Henry már biztonságban volt, és most csak ez számított. Mindenki Stei és Marie beszámolóját hallgatták, amit Kid jelentésnek vett fel részletessége miatt, így már később ezzel sem lesz baj.

-Szóval a kislányra lopás közben találtatok rá és titeket akart kirabolni, és még én voltam a nehéz eset.-Mormogta Black Star halhatóan.

-Sikerült is neki, ha érdekel.-erre Black Star a kislányra nézett és hatalmasat elvigyorodott mivel nem tudta, hogy hogyan fogja vissza nevetését, majd odament Amyhez és egy ökölpacsit akart kérni, de legugolt Amy válasz helyett-Black Star ha érdekel, te még mindig nehéz eset vagy.-jött a válasz amire Black Star nem is figyelt, mert éppen rendes pacsit akart kérni Amytől, de ő inkább elfutott, nem tudták ennek indokát, de mindenki Black Start kezdte hibáztatni, hogy elijesztette Amyt.

-Megyek mama.-mondta Henry majd a fekete lány után futott mielőtt az anyja bármit is mondhatott volna de erre a kijelentésre csak elmosolyodva bólintott.

Henry a konyhába futott először és egy csomag cukort vett le egy polcról, már jól tudta, hogy egy gyerek sem tud ellenállni a cukorkának, ezt még Angela tanította neki meg régebben amit azóta is töretlenül tart a gondolatai között. Majd a nappalin keresztül átfutva mindenkit meglepve kilépett a házból. Amy nem ismerte a környéket, ez járt Henry fejében, tehát nem mehetett messzire, mégis hosszú óráknak tűnő perceken keresztüli futás után Amy egy padon ült és nézte, hogy a madarak milyen szabadon szálnak, vagyis hát nézte volna de ő azt nem tudta, hogy Halálváros környékén még a keselyű se jár, így csak bámult a messzeségbe. Henry minden szó nélkül oda ment mellé és a cukorkás zacskót odanyújtotta a lánynak aki meredten nézet a zacskó tartalmára, majd a fiúra.

-Mi ez, ha szabad megtudnom?-hangzott el a kérdés a lánytól.

-Cukorka.-válaszolta Henry-Azt ne mond, hogy még nem ettél ilyet.-próbált viccelődni Herny, de a lány komolysága miatt hamar rájött, hogy ez igaz-Kóstold meg, nagyon finom, jó édes.-majd Amy nagy félve belenyúlt a zacskóba és egy szemet kikapott, óvatosan kezdte el lefejteni a csillogó csomagolást a kicsi, kerek, zöld golyóról, talán félve attól, hogy elveszik tőle, mint oly sok más dolgot.

-Köszönöm szépen. Ennek olyan az íze, mint, mint, mint az almának.-Amy nem hitt magában, biztos csak félre érzi, de nem, az íz intenzívebb lett és most először érzet talán valamit tényleg édesnek hosszú évek óta.

Majd végül Henry megkérdezte, hogy miért is futott el hirtelen, mire Amy elmondta, hogy azt hitte, hogy megütik. Mire Henry egyszerűen megmagyarázta és megmutatta a két baráti köszönésfélét neki. Majd lassan megindultak vissza a házba, mielőtt a házba értek volna Amy megállt, elfogta a régebbi félelem hogy akkoriban apja mennyire elverte, ha engedély nélkül elment akár a ház kertjébe is. Teste reszketett, lába remegett, a kezét pedig háta mögött tördelgette, nagyon félt, jobban édesanyja horrormeséitől, pedig azok aztán még a legbátrabb embereket is 2 napi alvástól fosztotta meg, egy furcsa helyről varázslattal, 2 testvérével készített vérfagyasztó kutatásairól valami fekete és intelligens tudattal rendelkező vérrel kapcsolatban. Majd az ajtó kitárult mielőtt bármélykük is hozzá nyulhatott volna, Maka volt az, egy napszemüveg már az orrán volt elfedve szemeit.

-Hol voltatok ilyen sokáig? Már azt hittem, hogy bajba kerültetek, gyertek gyorsan befele.-fejével bólintva jelezve a gyerekeknek, majd miután beértek Maka Amyhez fordult és rögtön a tárgyra tért- Megtudnád mutatni a karod Amy?

-Nem akarom, sajnálom.-felelte félve alig halható hangon Amy.

-Légy szíves, nem foglak bántani, csak meg szeretném nézni a karod, menjünk be egy szobába, hogy ne lássák?- Amy kinyújtotta a karját és felgyűrte a ruha úját, majd Makát úgy fordította, hogy a többiek ne lássák, remélte, majd Maka végigtapogatta a kislány karját miközben magában szidta az egeket is- Mióta és ki csinálta ezt veled, megmondod?

-Maka ne ilyen durván, megijeszted.-mondta Black Star Amy védelmében és egészen addig közeledett feléjük míg meg nem látta Amy karját majd úgy fordult, hogy mindenki lássa. Mindenki elképedt, a lány karja csupa seb és duzzanat volt régebbről-Ki tette ezt veled?!- kérdezte Black Star "kissé" dühöngve- Mond meg ki tette, mert még egyszer nem engedem meg neki, hogy ezt tegye veled, ezt én a hatalmas Black Star mondom.-mondta vigyorogva- De mikoriak ezek a sebek?

-Nem mindegy az, ha elég régóta tart akkor már az ember a napokat nem is számolja egy idő után, nem?- felelte Amy mindenkit meglepve, hogy milyen éretten és higgadtan tudta kezelni bántalmazása maradványait- Bocsi Henry, ugye? Van még olyan finom kis üveggolyó szerüséged?

Szó nélkül átnyújtott neki meg egy szem cukorkát, de azok a sebek Amy karján mindenki retináját kiégetve megmaradtak az emlékeikben és nem értették, hogy bárki is bánthat egyáltalán egy ilyen fiatal lányt. Majd kezét lekötözték kellő mennyiségű géz, krém és fertőtlenítővé, mivel egy pár enyhébb seb elfertőződött. Majd lssan Blair is bejött a házba az ablakon keresztül macskaként.

-Ki az új lány?-kérdezte Blair megemelve apró mancsaival a kalapját illendő köszönésképpen, Amy arcára kiült a félelem vagy meglepődés, ezt senki nem tudta megmondani, Blair első dolga az volt, hogy otthonában átváltozott emberré mire a lány arca még érdekesebb lett-Jól vagy kislány, egész érdekes arcot vágsz? Talán valaki bántott, vagy éhes vagy, esetleg unatkozol? Ne aggódj semmin Blair néni mindent megold, nyau. Amúgy Blair vagyok.- nyújtotta kezét ki, hogy megrázhassa a lányéval.

-EGY BESZÉLŐ, EMBERRÉ VÁLTOZÓ MACSKA! Juhé, Amanda vagyok, de az Amyt jobban szeretem, nagyon szépnek tetszik lenni. Mióta tud beszélni? Honnan van a sapkája? Eredeti lila a haja? Hogyan tud olyan cuki és aranyos cicává változni?- mondta volna Amy tovább is kérdéseit mire mindenki felnevetett és Blair pedig csak nézett értetlenűl, hogyan tud olyan sokat kérdezni egy ilyen kicsi leány, wow, hírtelen ez sokk volt.

-Egyszerre csak egy kérdést kislány, én egy kiscica vagyok hatalmas varázserővel.-Amy csak úgy szinte itta Blair szavait, hiszen rég látott mást is varázsolni- Tehát mióta élek, a hajam természetes és a sapkát egy boltban vettem évekkel ezelőtt. És szép a neved és te is nagyon szép vagy kiscica.

Mindenki ledöbbent, hogy Amy milyen könnyen feloldódott Blair után, mintha mindig is ismerték volna egymást vagyis legalább találkoztak valamikor, de Amy beszélőkéje volt ami igazán ledöbbentette a társaságot. Eddig alig akart megnyílni a többiek előtt,de Blair előtt mindent elmondott, ami a szívén, az a száján a lány, ez hamar lejött mindenkinek. Blair megindul a konyhába elkészíteni a vacsorát és Amy pedig, mint egy kiskutya követte és csodálattal figyelte minden egyes mozdulatát varázslata alatt. A töbniek lassan megindultak a dolgukra, mivel a mumust jelenteni, ha nem is, de bejegyezni kellett, ezért Kid és a lányok az akadémia irányába mentek, Black Star edzeni, míg Tsubaki vacsit főzni ment, a professzorék pedig átbeszélték Kamival az elmult évek történéseit. Asurátol megkezdve, át Maka sérülésein egészen napjainkig.

\- Én bolond pedig most akartam elvinni Makát, hogy megüutassam neki a világot-a szemében könnyek gyülekeztek-oda elvinni ahol tudom, hogy jó hely, nem kellett volna elmennem, bolond voltam, hogy az, hogy itt hagylak ebben a városban és mire visszajövök karcolás nélkül vihettelek volna el vakációzni, bocsáss meg Maka kérlek, csak azt akartam, hogy megtanuld eleinte az önvédelmet, de oh jaj, csak bocsáss meg kérlek.- Kami már szinte a földön vonaglott Maka előtt, hogy bocsánatát kifejezze.

-Nyugalom mama, nem hibáztatlak téged semmi miatt, inkább menj és moss arcot, ha jól sejtem mindjárt kész a vacsi, tanárnőék pedig maradjanak szintén vacsira, biztos nincs otthon sok minden vacsira.

-Maka kincsem a papa megjött, mivel Kid szólt, hogy van egy új lány a városba, Amy ugye? Kami!? Te mit csinálsz itt?

-Meglátogattam a lányomat, ez természetes nem? Ahogy látom viszont még mindig jól megjegyzed a lányok nevét.

-Ezt mégis mire véljem?

És így kezdődött el az a vita aminek a harmadik-negyedik kiabálásánál Maka kiment a házból.


	14. Chapter 14-Ami a szívén az a száján

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

Maka végigfutott az utcán, mindenkit meglepve a szobába hatalmas kerek könnycseppekkel a szemében. Senki nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Nem tudták, hogy Maka hova tart, de a szobára hatalmas csend telepedett. Mindenki a két vitatkozó személyt figyelte, de senki nem szólt semmit.

-Mi történt?-jött a hang a konyhából, Amy hangja volt az, habár a hangját jól hallották az arcát alig vették észre a résnyire kinyitott ajtónál.

-Semmi, csak a szokásos családi összejövetel.-felelte Stein nyugodt hangon, mintha tudta volna, hogy ez fogy történni, de mivel Amy feje értetlenségről mesélt Stein kifejtette- Maka, a szőke hajú nő anyja és apja kihozták magukból a legáltalánosabb dolgot amit a lányukért tudnak tenni.

-Vagyis összevesztek?-Stein csak bólintott-Nem szeretik már egymást?

-Oh, nem, nem erről van szó csak, csak...- Spirit kifogyott a szavakból, nem tudta, hogy hogyan magyarázza ezt el egy gyereknek.

-Ó, de drága Spirit Albarn, pontosan erről van szó- mutogatott a vörös fejű halálkaszára Kami- mert nem voltál képes uralkodni magadon míg én nem voltam melletted, de még mikor melletted voltam se tudtál uralkodni magadon. Nem, mert én biztos nem voltam eléggé jó neked, és most nézd meg, hogy mit csináltál, nézz széjjel, mert én már nem is tudom, hogy hogyan magyarázzam meg neked ezt- kiáltotta Kami teli torokból, de olyan hangosan, hogy még Kid, Liz és Patty is meghallotta.

-De nem én kezdtem el ezt!- kiáltotta vissza torka szakadtából Spirit remélve, hogy régi mestere meghallja, és láss csodát Kami elhallgatott és a feje olyan vörös kezdett lenni, mint a vér, ha nem vörösebb.

-Megyek csinálok egy kis teát, Henry?- aprót bólintott a fia- Stein?-ő is bólintott- Amy te kérsz egy csésze teát?-kérdezte Marie.

-Igen, köszönöm.-és ezzel elvonult Marie, mindeközben a vitatkozó felek rövid időn belül folytatták azt amit elkezdtek, senki nem értette, hogy már min is vitatkoztak, de talán már a saját önteltségük miatt is folytatták a vitát.

-Nem tudod Henry, hogy Maka hova ment?-kérdezte Soul, amit egy passzal Henry meg is válaszolt- Azért köszi, majd jövök.-remélhetőleg Makaval gondolta magában Soul.

-Vigyáz rá, albínó!-próbálta figyelmeztetni Henry de nem járt sikerrel, az ajtó hangos csapódása ami majdnem kiszedte az ajtót a helyéről nem zavarta vitázó feleinket, majd megjött Marie és széjjel osztotta a teát és Amy Henry mellé jött és leült.

-Mindig ezt csinálják?-kérdezte Henryt aki csak a vállát vonta-Hülyék egy házaspár akik szeretik a gyereküket viszont egymást nem és ezzel saját maguk alatt vágják a fát a lányuk szemében. Azt sem értem, hogy ezek ketten, mért házasodtak össze egyáltalán, pont olyan mind a kettő, mint apa.-majd egy nagyot sóhajtott mire észrevette, hogy minimonológjára milyen csend lett.

-Ezt meg, hogy érted **?!-** kérdezték egyszerre Spirit és Kami.

-Hát abból amit hallottam maga uram nagyon bátor, hogy ilyen szeretettel mer odaállni a lánya elé azért amit tett a múltban viszont szégyellhetné is magát a tetteiért, pont olyan, mint az apám,-Kami nagy vigyorral nézett ekkor Spiritre- mag asszonyom meg bátor, mert hosszú idő után van még képe a lánya elébe jönni és hosszú évek elvesztegetését bepótolni próbálná viszont ugyanúgy szégyellhetné is magát maga is, mert csak úgy elmenni egy levelet hátrahagyva a világ egyik leghülyébb ötlete.- ekkor Spirit vigyorgott Kamira- Nem állok senki oldalán maguk mind a ketten a világ barmai és még most sem látják a tetteik következményét mivelhogy a lányuk kifutott sírva a házból legalább egy jó tíz ha nem húsz perce és maguk egymás szidásán kívül semmit nem tudnak tenni, maguk a világ legrosszabb szülei, egy fehér cápafogú Evans pedig keresi, áh, de nem ne is törődjenek ezzel az aprósággal, folytassák nyugodtan azt amit elkezdtek, nem akartam megzavarni.-ekkor egy kissé félve, de megkóstolta a teát- Nagyon finom.-mondta mosolyogva Marienak.

Spirit és Kamil és mindenki más a nyugodtan teát iszogató lányt nézték, honnan tudott ennyi mindent kifejteni és honnan tudta Soul családnevét, de Spirit és Kamil csendben magukban ették a szavaikat amiket ki akartak mondani, de tudták, hogy ha ezt egy alig 10 éves kislány kitudja fejteni akkor vagy a kislány nagyon okos vagy pedig ők a nagyon buták. Amy mindenki számára egy rejtély volt még, egy új ismeretlen dolog amit meg kellett ismerjenek és megszokjanak, de ha Amy ilyen szókimondó akkor hamar változást fog hozni.

-Köszönöm a teát.-ált fel Amy és megindult kifele majd megfogta Henry poharát is amit felé mutatott és aprót bólintott és megindult a konyha felé a két pohárral.

-Köszi!-kiáltotta utána Henry, habár válasz nem jött, Amy ugyanis Blair varázslatát nézte és ámult rajta.

~Soulnál~

Soul megindult, habár inkább futott át a város utcáin reménykedve, hogy megleli mesterét, de minden hiába, a mester nem került elő. -Hova mennék egy ilyen helyzetben, ha Maka lennék?- tette fel a kérdést magának Soul magában. A többieknek szólni már nem akart hiszen késő volt és szerinte mindenki aludt, vagy legalábbis ezt akarta hinni, habár tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. A könyvtár már zárva volt, de azért megnézte, majd a kilátósabb részeit nézte meg a városnak és hamar arcba csapta magát, mert Maka már nem, tehát nincs mit ott keressen, az Akadémia ilyenkorra mindig zárva, de azért ott is megnézte. Már szinte feladta mikor eszébe jutott még egy hely, de már nem volt biztos,, hogy ott van e mestere. Lassan, szinte már félve lép be a régi, kicsiny ajtajú éjszakai bárba, akkoriban mindig itt játszott pénzért és egészen jól is fizettek neki. Csak ment előre és reménykedett, majd megpillantotta a zongorát és előtte egy szőke, magas lány ült, Soul fellélegzett és bátran megindult a zongora felé. Majd leült, Maka nem szólt semmit, Soul sem csak a kezei suhantak végig a zongora billentyűin.

-Nem baj ha?-kérdezte Soul, Maka megrázta a fejét amit még mindig lefelé tartott és hagyta, hogy a potyogó könnyek lecsorogjanak, Soul pedig csak játszott valamit ami a zongora kottatartóján volt, feszes és lágy volt a zene egyben, majd Maka megállította a kezét és megrázta a fejét.

-Ne ezt, mutasd meg, hogy ki vagy te igazából.-Soul egy zsepit adott Makanak aki kifújta az orrát és megtörölte a szemét, majd Soul a zongora billentyűi közé csapott és elkezdett játszani. A zene ismeretlen volt Makanak, egy kicsit az Alkonyat zongora zenéjére emlékeztette a zene, de nem sokáig, hamar átváltott a zene a Soul lelkének dallamára, már nem egy ki éjszakai bárban voltak, nem, ők most azzal, nem törődtek azzal, azzal, hogy reggel ebből ők mindent tagadni fognak-e vagy nem, ők a mostnak éltek nem pedig a holnapnak.

Majd késő este félrészegen mentek hazafelé, minekután Soul játékért fizettek amit még ott el is ittak, vagyis legalább a felét a pénznek. Így még tisztán láttak és tudták, hogy mi volt velük de olyan tiszta az agyuk már nem volt, hogy minden szót amit gondolnak ki ne adják magukból.

-Soul, hiányoztál, ugye tudod?-kérdezte Maka nyügösen.

-Igen, te is nekem ugye tudod?-kérdezte Soul.

-Aham.

-Maka neked olyan szép a szemed mikor a hold rásüt, és a hajad olyan akár a, a, a, a, miről is beszéltünk?

-Éppen a hajadat dícsérted, vagy az enyémet, mindegy Soul, imádom nézni azt a vörös szemeidet, mindig különlegesnek tartottam.

-Ja igen a hajad vagy a hajam olyan, mint a tv-ben reklámozott margarin...

-Milyen margarin?! JA azt én is szeretem.

-Én a margarin, hanem abban a reklámban lévő napfényre emlékeztet.

-Komolyan, a te hajad meg mindig a, nem várjunk nem is emlékeztettet a te hajad engem semmire, de azért köszi.

-Ja szintúgy, ÁHHH, ez meg mi volt?- a házajtó előttük repült ki a keretjéből és egy félkalapácskezű Marie tanárnő és egy sütőtökökkel felfegyverkezett Blair állt -Ez így pontosan olyan, mint az első küzdelmünk vele.

-Nem, Amy kiscicus ittmarad!

-Nem, mindig is szerettem volna egy kislányt is, ő nálunk alszik.

-Na de tanárnő mi lesz szegény Bla Bla, ÁHHH SEGÍTSÉG!

-De nem ezzel az indokkal.

Majd bementek a házba és mindenkit helyretettek, Megegyeztek, hogy Amy a tanárnőékkel alszik és mindenki szépen hazament a Stein házához Soul pedig visszavette régi szobáját.


	15. Chapter 15-Epilógus

!A Soul Eater nem az én írásom, csak és kizárólag ez a történet!

* * *

Az egészséges lélek az egészséges elmében és az egészséges testben lakozik.

-Blairnek hiányzik kiscicus.-dünnyögte halkan Blair, de elég halhatóan, majd a szobák felől két értetlen fej kandikált ki, majd kijöttek enni és bevettek egy-egy szem aspirint, mit mondhattak volna, erős az ottani pia.

Majd miután megették egyszerű kis reggeliüket miben volt: pirító, lekvár, margarin és más reggelinél ehető étel, utána felöltöztek és elkészültek és megindultak az Akadémia felé. Egyikőjük sem szólt semmit sem az estéről mégis mikor néha összenéztek akkor a nevetést nehezen tudták visszatartani, mivel a fejfájáson kívül semmilyen mellékhatása nem volt az esti italozgatásnak. Így a reggelinél a margarinra és a napra nézve néha halkan felkuncogtak, majd már a végén azt sem tudták min, talán ez esti beszélgetésükön is, de nevetni támadt kedvük. Az úton halkan mentek egymás mellett az akadémia felé, míg Black Star ezt meg nem gátolta.

-Hát ti meg hol voltatok este? Nekem miért nem szóltatok Soul, hogy elmentetek inni egy kicsit, a te hatalmas istenedet így szereted!?-kérdezte Black Star félig túldramatizálva.

-Black Star, viselkedj!-kiáltott rá halkan Tsubaki-Bocsánat, csak láttunk este titeket elmenni a házunk előtt és alig tudtam megnyugtatni őt már este.

-Semmi gond Tsubaki.-mondta Soul, majd jobban megnézte őt, és odasugott halkan Black Star fülébe-Mikor szedett fel Tsu egy pár kilót, picit pocakos?

Válasz nem jött. Tovább mentek az iskola felé, majd azt látták, hogy Kidék érdekes szemmel néztek rájuk, mivel, hogy Maka és Soul feje enyhén mosott volt, míg Black Star hallgatott. Majd nekiálltak egy beszélgetés szerűséget megkezdeni, ami eleinte döcögősen, de a végére egészen jól ment.

-De akkor, hogy is aludtatok, ha nem volt ajtótok?-érdeklődött Liz.

-Hát, odahúztam egy könyvespolcot.-mindenki érdekes fejet vágott- Higgyétek el nekem Maka könyvespolcainak nagyobb a súlyuk, mint a mi testsúlyunk összbevéve,-Liz már nézett is Soul felé félgyílkos szemekkel- nyugi, nem azt mondom, hogy kövér vagy- majd Soul hirtelen a szájához kapott mire rájött, hogy a válasza Lizt még jobban felidegesítette és már látta előre, hogy ebből nincs menekvés.

-Nem úgy érti Liz- szólalt meg Maka Soul hatalmas örömére és reménykedve, hogy le tudja nyugtatni Lizt- hanem, hogy nem könnyű azokon a polcokon túljutni.-Soul csak hevesen bólogatott.

-Amúgy a súlyhoz visszatérve, Tsubakinak mióta van pocakja?-jött a kérdés a kisebbik Szőkétől.

-Patty?! Ilyet nem illik kérdezni.-szólta le enyhén Liz.

-Tényleg úgy tűnik?-kérdezett vissza Tsubaki enyhén remegős hanggal.

-Most komoly Patty? Mi a baj Tsubaki alakjával, szerintem igenis szép.-kelt a védelmére Balck Star.

-Engem inkább Tsubaki gyűrűs úján lévő gyűrű érdekelne.-bökött oda Liz, mire mindenki odakapta a tekintetét, Tsubaki pedig a gyűrűt fedve rátette a másik kezét, de minden hiába, mert Patty addigra már lehúzta róla és csillogó szemekkel nézegette, majd odaadta Kidnek aki majdnem könnyek között tört ki-Milyen szimmetrikus!-majd továbbadta a gyűrűt és Liz az újjára húzva nézegette-Hol vetted, nekem is kell egy ilyen.-megjegyzéssel továbbadta Soulnak aki megnézt majd odaadta Makanak aki a kezével alaposan kitapogatta és végül is már a lelkében látta a gyűrűt-Gyönyörű.-és végül visszaadta Tsubakinak.

A gyűrű egy arany gyűrű volt, három fehér enyhén átlátszó gyémánt egy nagyobb középen és két kicsi mellette. És milyen érdekes pontosan illeszkedett egy gyűrűhöz ami Black Star nyakában lógott egy vékony láncon.

-Mikor?-jött a kérdés csoportostól.

-Hát már eléggé régóta megvan, de eddig féltem, hogy elveszítem, szóval, hát, eddig nem hordtam.-mondta Tsubaki, mintha ez a világ legegyszerűbb dolga lenne, hogy az embernek egy gyémánt gyűrűt tartson magánál.

-Tsubaki, nem vagy te csak úgy tök véletlenül terhes?-kérdezte meg Patty tök nyugodtan, majd mindenki figyelme az említett személyre terelődött és mindent elmondtak.

Majd mindenki később mindneki ment dolgára.

~2 hónappal később~

Újabb monoton reggel, Maka és Soul lakásában, Blair már elment munkába és két már nem annyira fiatal említett személyünk éppen reggelizett és éppen az elkövetkező vakáción gondolkodtak, mert éppen a csoportos vakáción gondolkodtak és persze a jövő évi osztálytalálkozón. Soul éppen azon gondolkodott, hogy hová érné meg elvinni Makát, mert ugye egy vak barátnőt moziba nem igazán érné meg, de végül dobta az ötletet és azon gondolkodott, hogy hogyan meneküljön meg Spirit Albarn elől, mert amióta megkérte Soul Makát, hogy legyen a barátnője azóta a vörös hajú kasza jobban követi őket, mint egy vadászkutya a zsákmányát. Bizony, és azóta kevesebb nővel is találkozik (sokkal kevesebbel).Blair nem lelt magának azóta se senkit, de nem zavarja és néha vigyáz Henryre és az ő kiscicájára akit azóta sem tudott elvenni Maria tanárnőtől. Marie pedig Henryt és Amyt készíti fel lassan az akadémiára, semmi extra. Stein professzor pedig boldogan boncol, már ha engedi neki Marie.

És lám csodák csodájára pár hónap múlva megszületett Black Star és Tsubaki kisfia aki Tsubaki külsejét, és remélhetőleg nyugalmát kapta az egektől és persze Black Star erejét és kezelhetetlen haját. Majd még egy kis idő múlva Maka kezére is felkerült a gyűrű és milyen érdekes azóta is boldogan élnek.

* * *

Nos hát itt ennke a vége, fuss el véle, de egy másik történetbe folytatni fogom Amy és Henry életével az Akadémián. Szóval röviden ennyi remélem tetszett ez a sztori, Eoula nemsokára jön egy folytatással.


End file.
